


Tetrahedrons in Space

by DaniLastName



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Death, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions of dog fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLastName/pseuds/DaniLastName
Summary: [Complete]The Evergreen, a hacker group of former-DeadSec Seattle members, is targeted by a Russian gang keen on using their dead bodies as a warning to others. Tetra escapes to San Francisco, where she finds a job at her uncle's pawn shop and happens to meet a masked anarchist who steals her heart. Unfortunately, gangs don't stop for sweet couples.Totallylegitforrealnofoolin.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

At some point, the sun had gone down and Wrench was still pretending to have trouble deciding between spending cash on a 1999 tower or a monitor from the stone age. Really, he was watching her out of the corner of his display. Usually, the pawn shop was manned by Derrick, a huge bearded guy who smelled like provolone, but this chick was behind the counter instead, long black hair and tight tank a far cry from the usual bald spot and stained charity shirt Wrench always had to stomach.  
It'd probably been over an hour at least, but the girl never looked away from her phone, thumbing her way through a feed with eyes that didn't seem focused. It was only when his phone vibrated, a text from Sitara asking when he'd finally be done with Wrench Time, that he grabbed the monitor and hoisted it onto the counter. The girl snapped away from her phone instantly, a retail-smile on her lips. "Wrench, right?" Wrench froze, feeling suddenly as though she'd been well-fuckin-aware of him loitering the entire time. She continued before he had to respond, "Derrick let me know about your discount. No worries."  
"Oh, nice!" He felt super claustrophic trying to figure out what the next social step was. "You, uh-"  
She interrupted politely, aware of the awkwardness he was feeling. "Derrick's my uncle." She typed into the register as she continued, "I just moved down here from Seattle and he's letting me use his couch. So, uh," she leaned onto the counter, folded arms making herself a sight Wrench's display couldn't respond to, "what do you do with this shit?"  
"Oh! I go smash it or blow it up or whatever feels right!" Happy carets appeared and the girl grinned openly, less cashier-like and a bit more human.  
"Fuckin' cool. Any chance I could come watch some time?" That claustrophobia came back hard and Wrench felt a bit like a tornado, wondering if she thought it was one of those 'weird San Francisco' bits on MentalFloss or some shit, or if she actually wanted to come see him deface things. "I mean, unless it's one of those personal, angsty kind of things, which I totally respect."  
Wrench smiled, despite himself. "Hell yeah. I have to get back to 'work,' so this baby'll just have to wait till tomorrow for a good banging, anyway."  
"Awesome," she replied smoothly, grabbing his receipt and a pen. "Write down the place and I'll meet you whenever. I'd love to get some of this-" she motioned with her arms as though something was building in her chest "-feminine rage out, and that sounds perfect."  
Wrench scratched down the address of his garage, only momentarily wondering if the girl was bait for some horrifying torture ambush, before hugging the monitor to his chest, making sure to shoot carets at her again before nearly jogging out of the store.  
Outside, Wrench tossed the fucker into the backseat of Marcus's latest gift, a dented Baumsteiger with graffiti covering its dangling bumper, and threw himself into the driver's seat. _Fuck_ , he forgot to ask her for her fuckin' name.  
Great. Another cute girl he wanted to stare at. The waitress had been such a soul-sucking endeavor, and Marcus's instigation of Wrench and her finally talking had just made it end that much quicker. The waitress had been nice as fuck, like Wrench had expected, but the whole "auto-theft" and "corporate espionage" thing had made her grimace and tell him it was, " _more than she could handle_." He wasn't ready to hear that again. That was always the fucking reason he was single. He was 'too loud,' 'too destructive,' or just a good old 'too weird.' It could have made him cry, that tight feeling of anger and hurt in his chest, but he was far too macho to give into it while he was sitting in a car in public being stared at by tourists. Maybe later, he could get really hammered and think about suicide and, come morning, he'd be right back to normal...  
And then he'd see that girl again and go right back to it. Awesome.  
He spent the night on the couch in HQ, staring at the lockers. She'd been so forward, so obviously not-bothered by beating up old tech, so unaffected by his mask, like he was just any other guy staring at her from the corner of her uncle's pawn shop. She had huge tits, too, which was definitely something that made him nervous about seeing her again. She just had one of those black, Wal-Mart tank tops that did nothing when it came to determining how interested someone would be in slow-banging to deathcore.  
Wrench rolled onto his back, sighing slowly. He couldn't be thinking about shit like that anymore. As soon as he saw that _fucking_ look in the waitress's eyes when she decided she didn't want to even see Wrench outside of her workplace, he knew he had to put a stop to the bullshit. At Skelter, he had a nice fuck and moved on, and that's all he was going to do anymore, he'd promised himself. All this stupid clingy shit and boot-licking wasn't good PR for an anarchist, so that was that.  
But he still had tomorrow hanging over his head. _Come by after 1 xx_ he'd signed underneath the address. Maybe, he thought, she'd nut down and not show up. Or maybe she'd come by with a girlfriend and he could go jerk off on a rooftop without having to imagine swooning her. Maybe she'd turn out to be a plant by the FBI and he'd end up having to shoot her in a dramatic display of sexuality and anti-heroism.

Or she would actually show up, right at one in the afternoon, her head bent over her phone as she read her Nudle Maps directions. She waved meekly when Wrench looked up and saw her right at the end of his garage, just past the threshold between Wrench's personal space and the hobos that always had to ask if he was a fucking alien. He waved back, slamming the Baumsteiger's hood shut, and wiped the oil off his hands with a trusty, musty rag. "Well, hello," he greeted suavely, "you actually came."  
She popped her hip and put a hand on her waist, accentuating her waistline in that same black tank. "What, you gave me your real address by mistake?"  
Wrench waved his hands in front of him apologetically, "No, no! I just didn't expect you to be the type to make bad decisions." She giggled, stepping into the garage carefully.  
"So, can I watch you destroy some shit?"  
Wrench gleefully forgot about his promise to himself and the 3am staring marathon and went for his box of fun. It was an old toolbox for the garage back when someone else had owned it, and he'd hollowed it out to house his ancient towers, monitors, modems, mice, and more. He dragged it to the door a few feet away from where she stood, and made a move to grab his tools before halting suddenly and facing her. "I totally forgot to ask, but what's your name? I'm a fan of anonymous wrecks but I figure, you saw mine, so..."  
"Tetra," she answered, holding out her hand in a true display of the Old Ways, like they were some old-timey suits about to make a business deal. Wrench took a step and grabbed her forearm, half-expecting her to pull away and make a face, but, instead, she gripped his tattooed arm and grinned. "Always gotta know when someone's packing, huh?"  
"So," he narrowed his eyes and dropped his voice dramatically, "you actually carry a knife in your sleeve?"  
She blushed and looked away, abashed; "Well, it's something I picked up in Seattle. You just never know when you'll be the next viral headline, you know?" Wrench nodded, carets gleaming in approval.  
"I like that!" He let go of her arm and turned back to find his tools of destruction. "I'm not much of a sleeve man myself, but I've always got something sharp stowed away!"  
When he turned back, Tetra was poking lightly through his array of toys, eyeing a pre-millenium ball-track mouse. He carried over and dropped a pile of hammers, wrenches, and assorted power tools to the ground and slapped his hands together. "Let's get started!"  
She watched him from the hood of his Baumsteiger as he hacked through a tower with hedge-clippers for a good fifteen minutes before he wiped sweat from his forehead and panted a grin at her. She leapt from the hood and approached the tower like a lion on a meatsack. Wrench spread his arms, relinquishing the monitor to her, and stepped back. Tetra took a step and punted the machine with her boot, sending the fat-backed tech flying backward, metal and plastic shards exploding against the asphalt. She shouted in excitement, jumping forward to smash her foot down onto the vented backing, her boot disappearing into the circuitry beneath. She staggered forward, catching her balance as she realized her leg was stuck. Tetra laughed loudly and Wrench ran to her side, grabbing her elbow to help her maneuver her leg out of its techy depths. "Woah!" he laughed. "That was brutal!"  
She wordlessly bowed and stepped back to the door of the garage, searching through his toolbox of goodies. Wrench was captivated by the foot-sized hole in the monitor when he heard her pull something from the box. It was that roller-ball mouse. "You mind?"  
"Hell no - murder that mouse, killer kitty," he responded, suddenly feeling very warm at the way she smiled at him. She whipped it by the cord over her head and smacked it to the ground like a snake, sending the ball inside shooting off into the street. She yelped in surprise before literally jumping from excitement.  
"This is fucking awesome!" she shouted, crushing the last of the hollowed mouse underfoot. She wandered back to the monitor where Wrench stood beaming and suddenly became very quiet, awkwardly crossing her arms. "No worries if you don't want to, but, uh, would you wanna hit up a bar with me later? I just got paid, so I'm buying!"  
Wrench nodded, forcing a smile despite the stress she caused him. "Hell yeah."

"What's your favorite, um," she paused, staring at the ceiling, "shit, I'm out of ideas." It was past midnight and Wrench and Tetra had been sitting in a booth taking rum shots since nine. She was rolling her eyes around, trying to catch something to stare at, but, every time, she landed on Wrench. She seemed to be staring at his neck, following the lines of the anarchy symbol in a loop.  
Wrench slapped the table, startling her. "Oh! I had this conversation awhile back. Who would win between a yautja and xenomorph?" Admittedly, it was kind of a test, though he'd never consciously admit it.  
Tetra raised her eyebrows, whistling. "Depends on the yautja. Is it just one, or a hunting party? And, you know, is it a nest or just a rando xeno out in the wild? Is it their terrain or the xeno's?"  
Wrench knew heart-symbols were glaring at her, but he was feeling like his brain was a dinghy riding stormy seas and he couldn't stop his features from exuding that stupid feeling he got when he stared at the waitress's ass. "Okay, two scenarios. First, individual yautja against one xenomorph, then a hunting party at a nest."  
She spoke as soon as he sat back against hehe Booth, folding his hands behind his head smugly. "One xenomorph is more than enough to take out a yautja individually, even if it's a fucking chief. You can be as badass as you want, but you just can't be able to keep yourself safe from teeth, a tail, claws, legs, and straight-up head-butts. It just isn't feasible. I mean, it was in the movie. But a hunting party, purposefully going after xenomorphs, should have a lot more sense than going straight to a nest. I mean, statistics alone would suggest at least one of the party members would be incubated, and that's the end of the party. Otherwise, it's just a matter of the aliens catching the hunters off-guard long enough to spear them." She poured herself another shot while Wrench displayed wide zeroes.  
"Are you kidding me? The yautja are the most well-developed hunters ever, and, if they planned on going there with all the necessary information, they'd be able to protect themselves better than a xenomorph would be able to improvise!" Wrench threw his arms out, shaking his head. She giggled, throwing her head back dramatically as she threw the rum down her throat. When she looked back, her expression was hard.  
"Xenomorphs will inherit the system, Wrench. Just deal with it." He sighed, grinning under his mask while she read the back of the Bacardi bottle. "Besides, everyone knows that hunting-based societies can't survive without preying on others, and that just ends up with either a full-scale Reaper invasion or a bunch of dead yautja."  
"Wow, two sci-fi references in one sentence," Wrench swooned, pretending to fall unconscious on the table.  
Her sweet laugh was interrupted by a heavy voice behind Wrench; "Hey, you're that fucking kid."  
Wrench turned in his booth slowly, grabbing the backrest for support as his head swam. "I'll have you know, I finished puberty at least a month ago."  
He heard a shout as his mouth exploded in pain and he realized he'd been punched, and it was Tetra freaking out. The man bent down, his face close to Wrench's as he regained his seating. "You're that little shit that destroyed my fucking supply last week. You remember that, asshole?" There was hand at Wrench's throat suddenly, pulling him from the booth to face the Auntie Shu member.  
"I don't know what you're fucking talking about, man. Just fuck off," Wrench muttered, voice far more sober than he was.  
The guy got so close, they were nearly touching noses - "I'm gonna gut you, you little shit."  
"Get the fuck off him, asshole!" Tetra shouted, appearing at Wrench's side as his vision was starting to blur. "I said-"  
The guy's grip loosened quickly and he stumbled backward, features twisted in agony. Wrench's hand was grabbed and he felt his legs moving, Tetra's hair whipping in front of him. He couldn't keep up well, realizing how fun autoerotic asphyxiation might be after drinking, but only if he didn't get shot. She took him to a car that wasn't theirs - they walked, right? - and she gently shoved Wrench into the passenger seat. As soon as she slammed the driver door shut and started the car, Wrench began feeling sober enough to realize something weird had happened. "What happened to that guy?"  
She hit the gas hard and they flew out of the parking lot before anyone exited the bar. She pretended not to hear him, maybe, and kept her eyes focused on the road. "Fuck, I'm so drunk. I don't even know where we are."  
Wrench pointed lazily at an alley and began rubbing the cloth-embellished paneling of the car. "Go in there. This is super soft. Who's car is this?"  
She swerved into the alleyway and turned the car off, folding her arms over the steering wheel. It was quiet a moment while Wrench took in the local graffiti, before he realize she'd buried her face in her arms and was crying. Exclamation points appeared and Wrench waved his hands not-too-soothingly. "Woah! Tetra, it's cool! We're safe! Are you okay? Besides the bad buzz."  
Her voice was angry, though not at him, and came out strained as she sobbed. "This _always fucking happens._ I tried so fucking hard to be normal and, fuck, here I am again, freaking out my date because, somehow, shanking a guy seemed like a good idea!" She beat her fist against the dashboard, cursing again. Did she say date? She she stab that guy?  
"No one's ever shanked a guy for me," Wrench said, hoping he'd somehow make her calmer. "That's fucking badass." She looked at him wildly, disbelief coating her wet eyes. He continued, his mouth still slurring from the near-blackout tipsiness, "I would've stabbed him, too, probably, if I was you. I didn't even feel him punch me, so you were way more capable. Plus, you stole a car! Oh!" He clapped his hands excitedly, despite her red eyes. "Let's take it to the garage! We can rig it up and you can have a ride that's as badass as you!"  
She smiled half-heartedly, looking back at the steering wheel. "I need to sober up first. I'm surprised I didn't make us roadkill."

Tetra fell asleep on the couch in the garage while Wrench dug into the car's dashboard, searching for the tracking pieces inserted by insurance and Blume. She'd driven them back slowly to ensure she didn't crash, and her eyes were heavy the moment they parked, so he figured he could do her a favor by letting her sleep for a couple hours before dawn.  
He was finally sobering up and couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she'd hacked the car to get them in. Sure, any member of DeadSec could do it, but she was just some girl at a pawn shop. He had a brilliant idea on the fifth break he took to stare at her sleeping from across the garage, and it was a big one. He crept over to the couch and tried to remember where he'd seen her stash her phone. It was peeking out from the pocket of her jacket, thankfully, and Wrench slid it slowly away, waiting for her breathing to change.  
Once the phone was cleared and in his hands, he hit the power button and its screen lit. There wasn't a passcode or anything, just a blank black screen. After a minute of waiting, expecting the icons to still be loading, he tapped randomly at it to see why it was just emptiness. Apparently, he hit something, and !nvite opened, prompting for a login. Oh, he realized, she had transparent icons.  
A few more taps at the black homescreen brought him to an app with just as much color, bearing a small evergreen tree icon in the corner. He tapped it and a pop-up welcomed him as TetraHeadrOn, followed by a list of titled notes. Each note contained line after line of coding, one for entering and siphoning from networks, another for sabotaging them. Wrench's eyes widened and he realized it - he was super fuckin' into this chick. He laid the phone carefully back into her jacket pocket and resumed his work on the car, gutting it's tracking equipment and adding bright, glimmering neon LED lighting to the dashboard wherever he could. By eight in the morning, he'd replaced the steering wheel with one that blinked his own X X logo and had just started rewiring the horn to make it play dubstep when she'd honk it, when Tetra finally started stirring awake.  
Her voice was small and groggy, adding another level of endearment to the way she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Were you up all night? Fuck, I should've helped you."  
Wrench tossed the air and talked louder than he meant to, "Hell no! This is a present from me, now! Check it out!"  
She stumbled over to the car, still shaking her head to wake herself. When she saw the interior, her eyes lit up. "Holy shit!" She threw herself into the driver's seat and began running her fingers over the steering wheel, grinning.  
"So, uh, I totally accidentally did some super-not-weird snooping and," her head snapped to face him, her expression worried, "I noticed you do some coding."  
She cleared her throat, sitting flush against the back of the seat, her arms stretched out onto the steering wheel. "I don't know what you mean," she said flatly. "What kind of code? Like for coupons? Cuz I know I'm poor, but that's a weird thing to bring up."  
Wrench stared at her with flashing question marks as he blinked his eyes dramatically. "Tetra, I already saw the programs you wrote."  
She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Mm, no doesn't sound like me. I've never even been to a theater."  
"Wha-!" Wrench exclaimed, taking a crocodile-hunter-stance to wrestle with her conversationally. "Girl, I spent the whole night making this car into a nightclub! I just want to know if you code!"  
She blew a raspberry and shrugged. "Fine. Yes, I may have written some code while I was, you know, going to college and shit."  
"O-o-kay," he murmured, dragging a finger along the hood of the car before pulling a sledgehammer from underneath the bumper, welding it threatening over the gorgeously-graffitied TETRA he'd added around five in the morning. He screamed, only half-joking, "Are you a motherfucking hacker?! Say yes, and I won't blow this fucker's ass off!"  
She shouted, leaping from the car to hold her arms out to negotiate, "Okay! Yes. Yes, I learned how to back in Seattle and now I'm maybe writing some code that could make me some money off the piggies in the Valley, okay?"  
Wrench displayed hyphens and dropped the sledgehammer to the ground. There was a moment of silence before he opened his arms and displayed bright carets. "See? That wasn't so bad!" He approached her for a hug, which she took suddenly and aggressively, nearly popping his aching back against her forearms. "Urgh - fuck. Is this how I die?"  
She sighed, releasing him. "I didn't want you to know because I lost a lot of friends to being part of a hacker group. We'd hit Microsoft in Issaquah for cash and Boeing when they threatened to break union agreements. Just - don't hurt this beautiful beast. She did nothing wrong."  
He ignored her plea and smiled. "I knew it was weird how you got us into that car so quickly. So, you don't want to be a part of the fun, anti-capitalist, pro-individual crowd anymore?" She rubbed an arm, not looking at him. "Cuz I, uh," he leaned against the car's door, trying to be suave as he pretended to check out his trashed fingernails, "I'm in DeadSec, and that code was _pretty_ legitty."  
Her expression brightened and Tetra immediately took a step to grab his shoulders. "Are you fucking serious? I literally came here to join because they - you guys, are doing so much good work and, and I want to be a part of that shit!"  
" _Oh really?_ " he chided. "Well, there's an admission price of one night of sweet loving. " He expected a disgusted guffaw or for her to turn on her heel and disappear, but she just nodded, expression cool.  
"Hey, I'd sell my leg to get in." Wrench burst out laughing, eyes screwed shut tight, at her serious demeanor.  
"Ha! Like a gorgeous woman would ever agree to give herself up to join a hacker group!" Tetra crossed her arms and stared at him with eyes that could make a president resign. She stepped closer, edging her words with poisonous clarity, "I'd cut off both my hands and eat them, Wrench. I'd jump off the Golden Gate naked. I'd, literally, mug a nun to get into DeadSec." Wrench cleared his throat, straightening himself as apostrophes appeared.  
"Alright, then, I'll let the peeps at HQ know about you," he resumed the grinning teasing, " _TetraHeadrOn_."

Wrench hadn't heard a word from Sitara, Marcus, or Josh the entire day, and, honestly, it was pretty nice. Sure, who wouldn't love to scheme and crack their way through a Dehumanizer's facade? But a day off in the garage, preparing another secret gift for the Pawn Shop girl was just as good. He'd been breaking apart laptops all day, building a Frankenstein one for Tetra since she said she hadn't brought any tech besides her phone with her.  
Apparently, she'd gotten the idea to join DeadSec when her former group, the Evergreen, broke apart and she lost her living space to "building developments," which she said was just how the Dehumanizers phrased "another fucking strip mall." She'd taken a train to San Francisco - claiming that the last time she rode a bus, a guy with half of a thumb kept holding her hand but he was too old to scream at - and said living on Derrick's moldy couch was a far cry from running from cops when she got caught sleeping on benches in the rain.  
She was off at the pawn shop now, but had promised to come straight to the garage when she was off. It was weird looking forward to someone coming by that wasn't involved in an op or looking for repairs, and it was odder knowing she'd referred to Wrench as her 'date' after the mishap at the bar.  
Wrench's phone buzzed and a text from Tetra popped up. He didn't remember exchanging numbers... _Hey, I'm gonna head over around 5.cool?_ He replied with a string of emojis varying from smiling to crying, wondering if she'd understand the juxtaposition of happiness and waiting so fucking long. She'd left at ten in the morning - she was working for seve _n_  fucking hours?

Around six, Wrench was startled awake by metallic banging against his garage door. He checked his phone and threw the door open manually, expecting Tetra's tiny frame to be waiting. Instead, it was Sitara and Marcus. "Well, hello!" he greeted boisterous, spinning to walk straight back to his couch. "Long day no see!"  
"Hey," Sitara responded hesitantly, "something weird is going down at one of the Auntie Shu locations and, uh, the signal originates here. You been busy?"  
Zeroes popped up on Wrench's display. "No, I've been sleeping and shit. What kind of 'weird shit' are we talking?"  
"An explosive went off and the area's gone dark - our scout nearby said he saw someone sneaking in and we were _hoping_ it was you, but..." she huffed, falling into a chair. "Usually, small-time groups don't have the balls to use bombs. I just hope it's some gang thing and not another new rival." Marcus grabbed a beer from Wrench's cooler and fist bumped him as he threw himself onto the couch beside Wrench.  
"Ooh, blowing up gang hideouts sounds like a good night," Wrench mused.  
"Yeah, but," Marcus took a swig and looked serious, "they're on our turf, so if it _is_ a hacker, like the scout thinks, we're gonna have a problem."

My app was tracking a signal from an Auntie Shu car, and I watched the dot on my map turn into a warehouse before disappearing. I marked the location and set off from the pawn shop, eager the get my plan going. Wrench had been such a fucking sweetheart, letting me crash on his couch after that stupid incident, and the car we'd stolen was glimmering and perfect and smelled like he did. I felt like shit for lying to him, hoping he wouldn't realize that the shop's hours didn't exactly coincide with my time out. The streets of San Francisco weren't too different than Seattle's, but I'd never driven either. When I closed in on the location, I left the car in an inconspicuous restaurant parking lot and stood just outside the gate protecting what I assumed to be Auntie Shu's headquarters, or, at least, a major development spot.  
The Evergreen app was entirely run by my own code now, having lost all connections to its previous networks. Thankfully, that meant that no white-hat-leaning assholes would butt in. My plan was fairly simple. I tossed a remote-access mine over the fence and made my way to the opposite side of the building.  
I set the mine off and chaos exploded throughout the warehouse, a crowd of maybe thirty women surrounded by armed men running front its interior. I dropped in on their comms and heard them sending guards to where the explosion occurred, leaving the side I'd moved to open for business. I only had a short period of time before they'd begin searching again, and I ran to the first staircase I saw, climbing as quickly as I could to reach their lead's office. Inside, a computer showed a half-written email, leaving it completely unprotected from me.  
I slid my USB into the tower's slot and ran my programs, setting up the network to be six-times encrypted and completely inaccessible. My plan was to make Auntie Shu and her boys pay for messing up the night I'd spent out with Wrench.  
Once the network was securely fucked, I uploaded a video to play on every connected computer, repeating, "Pay up!" in a cartoonish voice with my price of 5k and a routing number flashing on the screen. I snuck back out, just as I heard heavy boots on the second level closing in on the office. There was cursing and their comm channel erupted with reports of a hacker.  
I smiled at my success and used my app to reach out to a camera inside, where I found the lead, Jie Qing. I tethered to his phone and called it, a voice modifier on my end disguising me with the same cartoon-voice. He answered in Chinese and I began, "Give me the money and I'll let your hardware go! It's just a measly five grand!"  
He was shouting, probably cursing, but I set the voice on a loop and switched back to watching the camera. Five thousand was dirt cheap for ransomware and it was only about a half hour wait before I was undoing my encryption, letting the cartoon on their monitors dance happily before disappearing.  
I was back in my fancy, new car in minutes and I sped to the nearest local bank, one Derrick had recommended for large-scale withdrawals. The routing number I'd used linked to a Boeing account used by a former teammate, and I sent it through multiple transfers before settling it into my uncle's business account. Before he could notice and try to get his fingers into it, I entered the bank with the sweetest demeanor I could manage, playing the role of the exhausted niece preparing for renovations on the shop.

Sitara had left to meet back up with Josh at the HackerSpace and Wrench and Marcus had decided on the original Cyber Driver to pass the time. Wrench couldn't ignore the pang of disappointment as his phone read 8pm and Tetra hadn't even texted. Just as Devon Von Devon stormed into a black-hat hideout infested with angry, tattooed hackers to save his woman, a knock came from the sidewall of the garage, where Tetra was standing sheepishly. "Sorry to interrupt. Am I late?"  
Marcus looked confused as Wrench tore himself from the movie to throw his arms above his head. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! I've been worried sick! I thought you caught tuberculosis or fell into an outhouse!" Tetra grinned and took the opportunity to hug Wrench hello before waving at Marcus.  
" _Hi_ ," she said quietly, "I'm Tetra."  
Marcus stood and bowed like a dork. "I'm Marcus and I'm getting the feeling you two had plans, so I'll be heading out!"  
"W-wait - Marcus! Tetra, you get comfy and I'll be ri-ight back," Wrench called back to her as he nearly dragged Marcus to the sidewalk. Marcus was tickled fucking pink, grinning wide at Wrench as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "New friend?"  
"Oh my God, dude," Wrench gasped, vibrantly grabbing Marcus to really entrench his excitement, "she's amazing! She's Derrick's niece and-"  
Marcus whistled, "Oh, the supplier's niece? That's dangerous, buddy."  
Wrench rolled his eyes before stomping in a circle, arms flailing as he spoke. "She came and smashed shit with me, then we got drunk and she _stabbed_ an Auntie Shu guy just because he was starting shit with me!"  
Marcus's smile wavered. "Wait, Auntie Shu Boys? She isn't the one who..."  
Wrench stared at him for a moment before they both shook their heads, "Nahhhhh."  
Marcus put a hand on Wrench's shoulder; "Well, you kids have a fun night. Don't spread anything!"  
"Why does everyone say that?" Wrench mumbled as Marcus jogged away.

"I made ya a little somethin'!" Wrench teased, covering the table with his torso to hide the laptop that had been in plain sight since she'd gotten there.  
She played along, clapping and jumping excitedly, totally changed from how shy she'd been around Marcus. "Is it a puppy? A loaf of banana bread? Oh! Another new car?"  
"Close!" he shouted, spreading himself away to reveal the laptop. It had a basic chrome shell from one laptop, a heavy-duty processor and circuitry that would dazzle even the most well-read engineers from another, and more neon LED's that shown from around the keyboard and touchpad. Apparently, she hadn't been snooping while Wrench was outside, and her jaw dropped.  
"Wrench, seriously?" She ran up and held the laptop to her chest, kissing its USB ports. "Holy shit - I had to sell my old one and everything in the shop is so gross and old! Oh my God, thank you!"  
Wrench did a flourish and winked at her, the tilde making Tetra bite her lip. "Anything for a fellow hacker, m'lady."  
She set the laptop down carefully, looking shy as she reached into her bag. "Well, I brought something for you, too. A thank you for letting me crash here and nearly killing you and the car and, now, _this_." She revealed the fattest wad of cash Wrench had ever seen, bound by a thick rubber band.  
"Woah! Tetra, no, I don't-"  
"It's not mine," she interrupted, quickly adding, "but it's not _not_ mine. It's, uh, well, I got it off the Auntie Shu Boys." She looked hopefully up at him as Wrench came to the realization that she _was_ the one Sitara and Marcus had been looking for. "It was revenge for them ruining our night."  
"You... Used explosives to rip off a gang and then... Then you," he trailed off, feigning tears before hugging her tightly. "What level of Hell did you ascend from, you perfect little demon?" She laughed against his chest, her breath warming his chest and he realized how far he'd come into breaking his promise not to get attached to anyone cute.

I felt Wrench stiffen against me and panic mode hit immediately. I'd had a lot of friends in the past that hugged me and even kissed my cheeks and shit, but Wrench was so much harder to read than any boy- or girlfriend I'd ever had, let alone someone I'd only known for a few days. Every time I saw him, if he wasn't working on something to give me, he was staring at me with those adorable little dots on his mask. I wanted to just be honest, but he gave me the feeling he wasn't the type to date. He seemed like the sexy daredevil that always flew solo, had anonymous sex with people you never see, and had friends just to give them the privilege of knowing him.  
I _wanted_ to say something about how attractive he was when he was thinking hard and his fingertips grazed his studded vest or mask every now and then, or how perfect he felt when I wrapped my arms around his thin torso and he suddenly seemed so human. But relationships, crushes, fucking, or whatever else happened in the world of intimacy had always gotten my ass deep into trouble. A person always ended up having another girl already, realizing they weren't " _ready for anything serious_ ," or just got into a gun fight at a 7-11 and I had to decide if I was the one who had to call their parents to explain that their kid was dead.  
I knew his body language was telling me to let go, but I couldn't - he was just so different, so refreshing, so perfect for me, and I didn't want to hear all that shit all over again. If I had to look at his LED emotions while he explained that I wasn't his type or was too intense or just didn't "do it for him," I'd probably have to go murdering and drinking across the city before I'd ever start to get over it. Seeing him in the shop that day was like hearing a new band for the first time before falling so in love with them, you tattoo their fucking logo on yourself. It was like hearing your favorite movie franchise was getting a sequel and previewers were actually into it.  
"Hey, uh, Tetra?" His voice broke my concentration and I realized I'd been holding onto him for at least two minutes longer than social etiquette would dictate.  
"Uh, Wrench?"  
"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat your hair, but I will if I have to." I sighed overdramatically and unfolded my arms from his torso, stepping back to see the blank X's that didn't calm me at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex one

"Wrench," Tetra started slowly, "is there any chance you might wanna, uh," she looked down, away from him as he stuck his fingers into the depths of an old Rumba, "fuck?"  
His display skitzed to big 0's and tore his hand away from the cleaning robot. "Wha-at?" he responded in a high voice. "Aren't you, like, I dunno, too calm and collected for just throwin' down?"  
Tetra turned further away, cheeks reddening in the fluorescent light. "I just, I dunno, I haven't done anything since Seattle and you're pretty fuckin' cool." Wrench appeared beside her and she nearly jumped.  
"Well, thank you for noticing," he said in his best Devon Von Devon voice. "This isn't a ploy to get my mask off, right?"  
Encouraged by the fact that he hadn't said no, Tetra threw her arm around his neck and pulled him close, hash tags displaying at the flustering proximity. "I'll get your pants off first, and we'll see where it goes," she answered in a husky voice, grinning at the hearts that appeared. "But-" she added "-I want to do something specific."

"Just put your arms above your head and close your eyes." Wrench played along while he seemed to feel the rope sag against his arms before it was pulled tightly, binding his wrists.  
"Ooh, it's that kind of party," Wrench laughed, watching me toss the rope over a rafter of the garage, tying it to a metal handrail.  
I laughed lowly, undid and threw my Jean shorts to the side, and approached him as sexually as I could manage. I trailed a finger along his jawline just beneath his studded mask; "So, you can have any one thing. What'll it be?" I put my lips close to his ear and felt him shiver from the heat. "I could touch myself and beg for your cock... Or I could tease it till you're begging me." Wrench groaned, thrusting into my leg so I could feel how hard he'd already gotten. His jeans were nearly strangling his dick. "Ooh, you like dirty talk?"  
"Anything?" he asked in a choked voice, the digital overtone covering for how flushed he likely was.  
"Anything at all," I cooed, grabbing the bulge of his dick suddenly, earning a sweet moan that seemed to echo against the cement. I felt for the head and squeezed lightly, feeling the blood surge through.  
He was almost whispering, suddenly shy. "I've never been, uh, _dommed_?" I agreed by squeezing the length of his cock again, stepping back to undo his jeans. He made a choked sound as I dipped my hand into his boxers, pulling his hard-on free. He was already leaking a bit and I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning in excitement. I fell to my knees and, in a quick motion, threw my shirt to the side. Wrench was able to send a quick wink at me and it nearly made me blush, so I moved quickly. I trailed a finger up the underside of his cock, from the base up to the edge of the head before taking it into my fist to dryly, slowly squeezing blood into it. He growled and twisted his hips, more clear precum dripping onto my fingers. "Your cock is just as impatient as you are," I teased, catching him off-guard so I could take his length into my mouth for just a moment to wet it before pulling away. He moaned, his head falling back. To make it worse, I hovered my lips over him, breathing hotly onto him to watch his cock bounce. I took him in again, this time careful not to let any part of him touch the inside of my mouth for too long, and exhaled heavily.  
"Ohhh my fucking God," he murmured, kicking a leg sideways in a short tantrum as I pulled away again.  
"What, baby?" I teased. "You thinkin' about cumming already? You wanna come in my mouth?" Wrench twisted again, angry slashes on his display. "You don't get it that easy."  
I stood, turning as though I would walk away, and pressed back into him, slipping his cock between my thighs. I was already wet at the sight of him and he thrust against my cunt with a groan. "God, I wanna fuck you so bad."  
I giggled rudely, bending forward to let him slip against my heat. "Fuck me? You can't do that all bound up. You're gonna have to be more specific." His mask went blank when I angled my hips to let him slide into me. It'd been so long, it felt like my inside were stretched taut around him. His moan was the sweetest reward and he took the opportunity to pull back and thrust into me hard, smashing a part of me that made my face hot and dragged a groan from my mouth. I pulled away yet again, earning a whine that sounded like a DSL connection.  
I undid my bra and tossed it aside, watching his display light up with wide zeroes. I stepped close, pressing my lips to his throat. "I bet you wanna play with my tits, huh?"  
" _Fuck yeah_ ," he growled, grinding against my bare thigh.  
"I bet you wanna fill my pussy up with cum till it's leaking out of me?" I pressed my tits close together and pressed against his clothed chest. "Or play with my tits while I sit on your face?"  
"Mmm," he murmured, stretching to press his studded jaw against my neck. I turned again, spread my cunt with my fingers directly in front of his cock, pressing back lightly. He thrust again and I took a step, leaving him only enough room to sit halfway inside me. "Come _back_ ," he whined in a cute voice, but I ignored him and moved my hips to let him fuck only the first few inches of me. He was breathing hard, thrusting his hips as far as he could without falling out.  
"Tell me what you want, Wrench," I teased over my shoulder.  
" _God_ dammit, I wanna fuck you."  
"Fuck my what?"  
He groaned; " _Uff_ , I wanna fuck that tight pussy."  
I moaned softly for him and arched my back to look at him. His display showed hyphens, his eyes likely nearly closed. "Again, my fuck toy."  
" _I wanna fuck your tight little pussy, **fuckin' please**_ ," he gasped. I slammed my hips back hard enough I felt his balls hit my clit and I moaned loudly, hoping it would encourage him. Wrench grunted and began pounding at my slick cunt, heavy breathing matching his thrusts. I had to hold my thighs to keep myself upright as his cock made my knees shake. He was hitting the perfect spot, making me whimper and moan with every hit; unprotected, the girth of his dick was making my flesh burn. I wanted to cut him free and let him fuck me as hard as his hips could move him, see how deep he could angle me on the ground to make me scream. " _Fuck, Tetra, let me_ -"  
I whimpered, interrupting him, " _Cum in me, baby._ " He growled lowly and I felt him filling me.  
His breath was heavy as I pulled away and untied the rope from the railing, his arms falling in front of him. Wrench collapsed to the ground overdramatically and I found my sweatshirt before sitting beside him. "Thanks," I offered shortly, trying to mask my embarrassment from him. "I needed that."  
Wrench was lying flat on the ground, still heaving, but he managed a shy question between breaths, "Was that--was that a one time thing or--or would you, uh, maybe wanna do it again and also let me take you out in public and maybe-"  
My neck nearly snapped from how quickly I looked toward him, my jaw shaking from the adrenaline of sex and anxiety. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
The display went blank and I wondered what his expression was. He was silent.  
"Wrench, no don't take it like that. Of course I want to. Fuck yeah!" He lit up again, now with exclamation points.  
"Seriously? Really? Holy fuck," he shot up and immediately hugged me tightly, my stomach churning from excitement at how well my little plan went. I'd wanted to ask him out the night we went drinking, but I thought it was all fucked as soon as I pulled a knife. I had already retreated to the idea of being fuck buddies just to be close to him, and my brain was about to explode. "Hell yes, fuck yes, shit-titty-balls yes!"  
  
  
Wrench hadn't stopped holding me since I agreed to be his girlfriend, and we'd already moved to the couch and started Cyber Driver on my new laptop. He clung to me the entire time I searched for the stream and his fucking adorable carets met my eyes every time I craned my neck to make a face at him. He'd at least taken a moment to put his dick away, and now it was like we entered a totally new world. Honestly, I hadn't, well, 'finished,' so I was still horny as we sat so close together. Wrench seemed to smell my hormones because one of his hands began creeping blatantly upwards towards my boobs. I pretended not to notice and my crotch continued pulsing as his fingers grazed the underside of one, my bra still somewhere on the ground. He kept his face turned towards the screen displaying a car chase and the phrase, 'dirty coding,' while his index finger grazed a hard nipple. A shock went straight to my clit and I wriggled, trying to lessen the discomfort of not wearing pants on a fabric couch. "Don't look," he whispered, and his other arm left my side. His mask appeared in my peripheral vision and I realized he'd taken it off, setting it beside him. Wrench took my shock as an opportunity and his free hand shot between my legs. I gasped when his calloused finger grazed my clit, his other hand still sending heat through me from my nipple being pinched through fabric. I felt his nose brush my neck before his lips pressed against a pulse point. I moaned softly, spreading my legs and wriggling in his grip to throw my sweatshirt away again. It was just easier. He chuckled in my ear and I bit my lip at the sound. I felt his hand shift and two fingers pressed against my sore cunt, admittedly wet yet again. He pressed in, curling his fingers inside me and I arched my back, crying out as he squeezed my tit hard, a sharp pain as my nipple smashed against his palm. He pulled me back and his teeth sunk into my neck. I moaned loudly and wantonly for him, begging for more with whatever sounds chose to rise. Through tight teeth, I whined, "Wrench, oh my God." He pressed his palm against my clit as his fingers sunk deeper and he used my own wetness to lubricate a rotating motion around my nerves. I started breathing quick and heavy, thrusting against his fingers as it felt better and better, the feeling of fire spreading down my legs. "Now you come for me," he murmured against my skin, releasing my skin from between his teeth in favor of sucking a hickey onto me instead. I whimpered, focusing hard on the feeling of his fingers prodding against the raw spot his cock had recently pounded. My hands shot to his thighs, my fingers gripping his jeans painfully as heat built in my abdomen. I threw my head against his chest and a mixture of a shout and moan exploded from my throat as my brain burst with pleasure, an orgasm exploding through me. " _Wrench_ , I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming," I cried out, barely intelligible. He whispered dirty encouragement in my ear as I rutted against his hand.  
I sighed heavily as the rush faded and my senses were dulled. He pulled his hand from my crotch and I squeezed my eyes shut so I could spin around. He tensed quickly and I had to use my hands running up his chest to find his neck and jaw. I pulled him close and pressed my lips to his, savoring the feeling of a mouth I'd never seen. He responded aggressively, pressing back against me, his tongue flicking across my teeth hopefully. I spread my lips further and my tongue touched his with ferver. His hand appeared at the back of my head, pulling me somehow closer and our teeth knocked, but I was too busy tasting cigarettes and Monster to care. I was still naked, and his other hand gripped my ass, squeezing hard. I giggled against his mouth, nearly opening my eyes by accident.  
A knock at the garage door sent me flying sideways, worried we'd forgotten to lock it. Wrench twisted away to place his mask back on before throwing my clothes to me from the random spots they'd been left in. I pulled my sweatshirt on and just finished buttoning my shorts when Wrench threw the garage door open, revealing Marcus and a gorgeous girl.  
  
"So, you're the one who hit Auntie Shu? By yourself." Sitara was skeptical, not entirely sure of the girl with a sweatshirt reading "SUICIDE" who'd apparently been bumming it with Wrench for nearly a week. Marcus had a casual expression, convinced the girl was legit but not entirely worried by that fact.  
"So, why don't we let her in?" Marcus suggested, shrugging when Sitara hit him with a cold look. "She can obviously handle it."  
"I only got five thousand off them and it was to pay Wrench back for fixing up my car and shit," Tetra offered, trying to play down her apparent misstep. "How'd you convince them to pay?" Sitara asked, scratching her knee while she noticed Wrench's arm across Tetra's shoulders.  
"People give in quicker when you humiliate them, so I use cartoon-style voiceovers to make the situation a little ridiculous, so the person feels like they're losing rep by just having it there," she answered quickly, looking hopeful as Sitara leaned back into the couch. "I like that. Well, you can either be a scout or you can join an HQ, but you have to pass one of our tests to see how legit you really are," Sitara decided, earning an excited bought of bouncing from Wrench that made Tetra blatantly aware that her bra was still on the ground somewhere.  
Tetra shrugged. "Yeah, sounds good," she answered calmly, trying to hide how thrilled she really was to be offered a place with DeadSec.  
"You said you're from Seattle. Isn't there a DeadSec out there, too?" Sitara watched Tetra's face for signs of a tell.  
"Well, there was, until it split over whether or not they should support the yearly protest in downtown. Too many of the protestors didn't actually know why they were there - they just wanted to break stuff and cause shit, while the rest were there for legit reasons."  
"Which side were you on?"  
"I thought we should just try to organize it, like hand shit out and talk to people and spread videos before it happened so people could have answers." Marcus nodded and Sitara slapped her hands on her thighs. "Well, you sound like you'd fit in, so we'll come up with some way to test you and, _Wrench_ ," she added pointedly, "don't scare her off."  
"She's my _girlfriend_ ," he said in a cute voice with carets for eyes. Sitara and Marcus grinned at them and Wrench winked, throwing his other arm around Tetra to hug her tightly for the third time. They headed out, leaving Wrench clinging to Tetra as he had before. She giggled, pressing her forehead to his, closing her eyes against the bright LED's. "You're my girlfriend," he repeated and pressed his hands to her face to smush her cheeks.  
She grinned and pulled back, shaking her head to clear her frazzled nerves. "And you're my sexy ass boyfriend, now," she responded, leaning forward and kissing his neck softly.  
He laughed boisterously, throwing his fists into the air. "I've finally won life! I'm the coolest fucker in the world!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort one

"Who's this?"  
Wrench was splayed out on the couch rewatching Red Dwarf when Tetra found it - one of those fucking pictures of the waitress he'd had up that he tore down in a rage when she fucked him up. He'd kept one hidden beside a computer tower just in case she'd ever come to her senses, but it felt like a lifetime ago and he'd absolutely, totally forgotten to set it on fire.  
When Tetra held it up and raised an eyebrow, Wrench groaned. " _That_ is a big nothing, so be a lamb and throw it somewhere, huh?"  
Tetra looked at the photo and made a face. "This is what you're into? Ugh she's so... Vanilla," she commented, dropping it back between the wall and computer tower. "Why'd you like her?" She jumped onto the couch beside Wrench nudging his arm to remind him to respond.  
"Well, it was mostly her ass."  
Tetra stared at him. "Her.... Ass. You were so into a chick, you printed incognito photos of her because of her _ass_?"  
Wrench put his hands up defensively. "Well, she had nice tits and a pretty face, too!"  
"Oh _wow_ ," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "So, what were you gonna do when the sex was over? Talk to her tits? Take her ass to the movies?"  
"I- Why does it matter? She's nothing, now!" he huffed, agitated.  
"No worries! I just wanna know why someone with so many hella specific traits decided to fawn over some cookie-cutter chick."  
"It's not like sexy hacker girls were pawing at my doorstep. Neither was she," he muttered.  
"You didn't have enough self-respect to crush on a fictional character or celebrity instead?" she chided. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Wrench turned his head away and went quiet. "Woah, I didn't mean it like that. I just... Guys like you usually have really specific standards and shit."  
" _Guys like me_ ," he repeated lowly, crushing his fingers together in his lap. "Tet, I only have so many options when I can't even sleep without a mask. My standards are 'alive' and 'willing'."  
Tetra's expression softened and she leaned towards him, her chin on his shoulder as he refused to look at her. "Why _do_ you wear it that religiously? I mean, it's sexy as hell, but if-"  
"I'm not taking it off," he interrupted, leaving her side suddenly to walk towards a corner of the garage.  
"You don't have to!" she defended. "It's just, you seem like you love it but like it's, I dunno, your own cage?"  
Wrench turn on his heel, red slashes gleaming, and pointed at the mask. "You cage something you don't want getting out into public, and you don't fuckin' let it out just because someone thinks it's 'healthy' if you do," he spat.  
"Wrench," she murmured, taken aback by his sudden aggression, "I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. I just wanna get to know you as deep as I can, and if that means I can't see your face, that's fine." The red slashes blinked and phased into equal signs.  
"Why? I can give you all the tech I can build, I can fuck anytime, I can get you into DeadSec... Why do you want anything else?" he asked in a weak voice.  
Tetra stood and approached him slowly, her chin tilted in confusion. "Why would I want any of that if I can't be your best friend?"  
He displayed exclamation points for a moment. "You _are_ my best friend, now! We watch all my favorite shit and get drunk and-"  
"Wrench," she repeated pointedly, "that's not what love is. That's not all I want to give you. I want you to feel like you trust me and talk to me about shit and I want to be the person you can fall back on, no matter what."  
He scoffed, a flash of embarrassment hitting Tetra like a bullet. "Love? That's not what chicks do with me. Every girl I've ever been with just wanted what I had, so I gave it to them until they were done. Nobody wants _me_ hanging around them non-stop and telling them all the bad shit in my head. Not even the guys in DeadSec have ever listened to me when I try to be serious. You don't _love_ me, Tetra, you're just the most perfect girl I've ever tricked into dating me."  
Tetra laid a hand on his forearm, which hung in defeat at his side. "Well, I fuckin' do, and I _will_ listen to you and I'm not going _anywhere_ without knowing I have you to come back to. And you're gonna have to deal with it." Sad slashes stared at her before his arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her tightly to his studded vest. She savored the metal points pressing against her cheeks and she nuzzle her face deeper and snaking her arms around his waist. "I do love you. It's not about how much trivia I know about you or how long we've known each other. It's about knowing I don't want to be anywhere without you and wanting to do anything to make you happy." He squeezed her neck in response, silent. She was encouraged to keep babbling. "Let's just spend all day on the couch and we can watch all your favorite shit - Cyber Driver, Circuitry Destro, Ultimate RAM, Children of the Network, all five Alien movies, all the Predators..."  
He laughed lightly; "Are you one of those perfect-memory people?"  
"I just really, really like you."

They'd made it to Ultimate RAM, a Jack ass-styled marathon of robot stunts and explosions, by the time Wrench was finally back to himself. He'd been rubbing a spot on her shoulder raw for nearly three hours, obviously lost in thought. "Hey," he started, almost too quiet to hear over the robot being tossed by a crane over the desert, "why _did_ you start chilling with me? You didn't know anything about me."  
She snuggled against his side, preparing a list so convincing, he'd have to believe that she really did like his weird ass. "Well, when you were in the shop, I could tell you were super chill even though you were staring at me. It's about body posture - you've got this give-no-fucks about you that reminded me of my exes. The good ones. You were immediately easy to talk to, which means you don't put on airs to trick people into thinking you're someone you're not, and you're friendly right off the bat, unlike me, which means you have a little spark of 'faith in humanity.' You let me crush tech with you, so you weren't showing off or competitive or anything. You went out to drink with me, so you were obviously someone who was cool with at least being around me. That all ties up to the psychological profile of a guy who's got a sweet heart and strong character, plus you like all the same shit as me. I just don't see the point in giving a fuck whether or not things are going to work out, even if it hurts. I can't control anyone, but I can try to be the best for the people who matter."  
"You figured all that after one day? Shit, I hope you don't find out about my hobo cage fighting." She laughed and hoped the words sunk in. Sure, when she'd moved there, she tried to be that control-freak again that could keep her defenses up in the presence of even the most suave daredevil, but Wrench had revived all the feelings she'd had about just giving in to being happy, rather than questioning every movement and word. She decided to promise herself to keep Wrench as close as she could, as long as he wanted. She'd found a guy with a heart behind a blockade that was willing to hear her out, and she was going to find a way to make him feel like the happiest bastard to ever walk the Earth. Somehow.

I was completely naked and Wrench had no idea. We'd made it to Children of the Network, a dystopian horror about cybernetics, and Wrench was staring blankly at the screen while I pretended to grab something from the car. I leaned on my hands on the arm of the couch and his display showed parenthesis before he realized what I was doing, which caused exclamation points to pop up.  
Before he could ask, I spoke casually, pretending to watch the cyber monster on the screen tear a guy's esophagus out, "So, I'll wear a blindfold if you want, but... I'd really love if you played with my tits." His hand shot up to grab my boob, squeezing it lightly.  
"Ooh!" He jumped up from the couch, squeezing both of my boobs before running past me to where I'd thrown my clothes. I watched him bundle them together before jogging to his safe, hidden beneath his desktop. I furrowed my eyebrows as he threw them in, slamming the door of the safe with double carets. "There we go. Now, if I scare you away, you'll have to walk the streets naked!" I grinned at him, unwavering at the idea that he'd scare me away.  
"I literally don't care if you have no eyes and a yautja mouth, Wrench."  
"Oh-" he walked back to me and pressed his lower body against mine "-how did you know?"  
I ignored him and twirled a stray bit of hair to keep his eyes on me. "I can wear a blindfold, though. You don't need to do anything you don't want to."  
Wrench ground against me, letting me feel his boner on my thigh. "Let's just... Feel it out."  
He put an arm around my waist and twisted us around the couch, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I was usually more uncomfortable being naked, but the fact that he wore a mask made it less intimidating. That, and the fact that he was already hard under my ass and we hadn't even started. I saw an open hand reach for his mask and I held my breath, grinding down against his cock encouragingly. He sighed as he pulled it away, the display going blank, but he held it just far enough away from his face for me to hear his unfiltered voice.  
"Promise you won't freak out if I'm actually an alien?" It sounded like a joke, but I could hear the seriousness. There were a dozen different adjectives I knew he meant, but none of them meant shit to me. I started breathing again only to answer a quick, 'yes,' and he pulled the mask away completely. I knew my eyes got wide when his dilated blue ones were visible. He looked worried, unsure, nervous, and even a bit angry, but I stopped the flood by pulling him by the shirt collar to kiss him hard. He responded quickly, his fingers wandering to my nipples to tweak and pull while I moaned into his mouth.  
He was _beyond_ cute, the way his hair touched against a deep birth mark above his eye that made him look like he'd been in a fight, and the lightest hint of blue in his irises. I could hardly handle how much I wanted him now, somehow even more than when he'd send tilde-winks at me.  
Wrench pulled back and positioned me to lay back against his arm so he could reach his mouth down to run his lower lip against my nipple. I whined for him, wriggling in his grasp as shocks hit my clit while he stared up at me. His other hand moved from my nipple to drag a trail of chills down my stomach before he pressed his fingers suddenly against my clit, already swollen and sensitive. "Fuck, Wrench, oh my God," I breathed, grinding my hips against his fingers. Two fingers reached into me and I threw my head back, moaning as he pressed the random spots inside me that made my head fuzzy.  
Too quickly, he pulled his hand away and slipped out from underneath me, dropping me against the back of the couch. He kneeled in front of me and grabbed my thighs roughly, yanking me forward till my ass nearly fell off and set my knees over his shoulders. My face was burning as he stared straight down at me and I pressed my hand to his cheek, smashing his face sideways. "Don't just stare at it, nerd."  
He grinned against my palm, making me suddenly shy again, and I pulled my hand back to take in his bare features. He licked his lips teasingly and I nearly complained again, but he was quick to press his open mouth to my cunt, his tongue flicking against my nerves. I yelped and my hips jumped against his face. He grinned against me and stretched one arm to tease my hardened nipples again while his other hand crept below his chin, fingers pressing into me again. I arched against the couch as his tongue circled my clit and he created a suction that made me want to scream.  
My eyes were nearly to tearing and I lurched forward, surprising Wrench enough to wrap my hand beneath his hood to grab a fistful of hair, pulling him clear of my crotch. I panted, "You better fuck me, cuz I can't cum this fuckin' fast."  
A smile spread along his lips and a groan slipped out of me when his fingers played at my pussy. "Well, if you say so," he responded, his voice like velvet in my ears. It felt like I had two boyfriends now, one loud and robotic and the other sexy and quiet.  
I fell sideways onto my back and Wrench climbed up between my legs, pulling his cock free from his jeans. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around it, my thumb passing against the shining precum. Wrench groaned and hovered over, his hands on either side of my head. I hiked my hips upward, pressing his dick against my stomach, making sure to keep his dilated eyes stuck to mine.  
Wrench pulled my legs up to lay my ankles on his shoulders and I felt the thickness of his cock press against me. He leaned forward until my knees pressed my chest and I bit my lip again, excited at the prospect of seeing how hard he could go.  
It was like my brain shut off when he started pounding into me, a warming tingle spreading across my skull and abdomen. He took half a moment when he pulled away to jut into me, slamming against a spot that made me cry out, burying his face against my neck to bite down hard. He was hitting my cervix, a combination of pain and pleasure that made my head spin. I was moaning, arching, and wriggling against his unyielding strength over me and my orgasm was coming too quickly. My mouth opened, but the words were slow to form. "Ch-choke me. Please?"  
He lifted himself, refusing to stop thrusting into me, and smirked. Wordlessly, he complied by wrapping my throat in a vice grip, his wrist selling on my sternum painfully to keep him upright. He pulled one of my legs straight up, gripping my ankle and nuzzling a cheek against it while he watched me gasp. I could hardly breathe and the sensation intensified in my skull until it felt like electricity snapping in my brain. I shocked out a moan and my eyes shut when the pounding of his cock finally made my thighs tense and my toes curl. I was making noises but I didn't know what, and he increased his speed to slam my orgasm up my spine. While I was coughing a final moan, he twitched his chin to hide his face behind my foot, a whimper escaping him as he pulled away suddenly, his fingers leaving my throat to jerk himself off onto my stomach.  
He was panting as he released my leg, which flopped to the back of the couch. I grinned up at him and trailed my finger through the puddles of cum on my abdomen. He watched intently as I brought the finger to my lips, dripping his cum against my tongue. He could hardly speak loud enough for me to hear, but he murmured, "God, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen." I giggled exaggeratedly as I visibly licked my figger clean.  
"Good. Now get me a towel, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this one. Move along.

"Why don't you want to? You're so good at robotics, and getting a HAUM robot would be so easy. We could paint him up and-"  
"I just dont-!" Wrench interrupted angrily, turning away. "-I just don't want to. I can't."  
Tetra stared slack-jawed and pressed, "You _can't_? I didn't know you could even say that word. Did you fail or something? Maybe I can-"  
"Tetra-" he stopped her with serious ellipses "-I had one and he got taken away. I don't want to make another one. I just don't feel like getting fucked again."  
"What happened to him?" She made sure to focus on the pronoun, knowing Wrench was the type to care.  
Wrench slammed his fists onto the desk where his laptop sat, gripping till his knuckles were white. "It doesn't matter. He's gone and it was made very _fucking_ clear that I was a _child_ for caring about him - it. Whatever."  
"Hey, woah, what the fuck?" Tetra stood beside him and laid a hand on the patch across his back. "Who the hell said that? You're allowed to give a shit about whatever you want, and you'd only be a child about it if it was literally toys. Action figures don't count."  
He shook his head. She imagined there was a typhoon in his head, roiling emotions of anger and maybe betrayal and possibly some hate. "It's over now. All that shit's in the past and I'm the only asshole still holding onto it."  
Tetra rolled her eyes outside of his vision, less at how he was acting and more at the people who'd convinced him he was wrong. "Come on. Tell Tetra what happened to your robo-baby," she insisted, grabbing Wrench by the arm to sit him on the couch. She watched his display go blank, then as a stream of different symbols appeared - hashtags, equals, ellipses, and apostrophes.  
"Marcus got a Haum van for me and there was one of them inside. I spray painted him and programmed him to say shit, and I even had a setting to make him a guard dog for the garage. But we were in the middle of taking out Blume and," he paused, red slashes underscoring his tone, " _Raymond Kenney_ decided we should use _my_ Wrench Jr. as a bomb inside Titus."  
"Raymond Kenney? Shit." Tetra asked slowly, "Why-y-y didn't they just get another one?"  
"I don't know!" he shouted. "They were even going to scrape off all the fuckin' paint, but I knew a way in so they didn't need to. But it, I mean, it all worked out. It worked. And, look, the whole world is saved until the next big cock gets jammed in our private info."  
Tetra leaned black, surprise coloring her expression. Wrench wasn't the type of person to cling to other humans quickly, so she understood his anger. She thought back to a dog she'd had growing up, the only living soul in her trailer while her mom was at work until two in the morning. "I can't even. Babe, I'm so sorry. But," she offered softly, touching his arm, "we can make a new one to commemorate Wrench Jr.'s sacrifice. He's like Arnold Von Winkelried, who threw himself onto the pikes of the Austrians to help free Switzerland!" Wrench looked at her with a funny zero display. She blushed and looked away. "Or, like, I dunno, when some other guy did something like that. I like history. Shut up."  
Wrench laughed lightly and put a hand on her thigh. She hesitantly turn her face back to him, pouting, and he hugged her tight. "That's awesome. You're awesome."  
"So, you wanna maybe make a Wrench Jr., maybe with a paint job that reflects the martyrdom of Wrench Jr. Sr.?" Little hearts popped up at her question and he nodded.

Before they'd figured out a solid plan to find a HAUM robot, Wrench's phone went off. Sitara had a test for Tetra and added at the end of her text, _Try not to freak out like the last time we sent your boo on an op_. Wrench wanted to be pissed because he knew she meant Wrench Jr., and the DeadSec group was full of hard-assets about always being cool when someone pissed you off. But that pissed him off, too. Why the fuck couldn't he be angry if he was fuckin' angry?  
Tetra climbed into the Baumsteiger with Wrench driving and they set off for the coordinates Sitara had included. His mind was racing through potential scenarios they were sending _his girlfriend_ into - !nvite was still reeling from Douche-an's incarceration, Galilei and Titus were essentially locked down, and anything having to do with the Tezcas was a big fuck-no-go since Heratio. Tetra interrupted his thoughts and he realized he'd been silent since they'd left. "You cool? You know I can handle whatever. I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
"Yeah, well," he muttered as he turned into Nudle, "Marcus almost died twice during his because of all the gunfire aimed at his head."  
"Oh, come on," she insisted, "Blume's all fucked up in court, so it won't be anything with CtOS. I'm sure it's just some random little hacking op that won't even involve weapons."  
He didn't respond, but he hit the brakes jarringly when they drove next to Sitara. Tetra winked at him and slid out of the car, leaving him to fester in worry and anger. He never had this problem when anyone else was out in the field, even when Marcus had the FBI on his ass. Everything just always went fine, so that's what Wrench expected. Now, though. Now, he was watching Tetra greet Sitara with a pleasant little smile, like a kitten staring down a Doberman's snout.  
Once they'd finished talking, Sitara swaggered up to the passenger side and took Tetra's place. "Hey, Wrench. You okay? Usually you save the angry emojis for cops and dolphins."  
"What's she going to be doing in there?"  
"Just a hack and download. We got some info about a guy involved with dogfighting who moved here from Seattle, so I figured it was right up her alley." Wrench's shoulders fell and he realized he'd been so tense, he was gripping the steering wheel like it wanted to bite his face off. "You want to watch her feed?"

Tetra's form appeared on the laptop, walking her way through Nudle's front lobby with the casual gait of an employee. She pretended to check her watch and looked worried before jogging down an off-limits hallway. Her cute appearance and light voice probably made it easier for her to infiltrate a virally-hipster facility. Her feed swapped cameras and showed her in a dark conference room, loading her laptop with a look of intensity. Wrench narrowed his eyes and watched her fingers tap against the keys like she was playing a piano. She looked at the camera after a few moments and winked.  
The feed switched again, now showing the office of who Wrench assumed was hehe target. He was a fancy-ass idiot with his hair slicked back like a mob boss and Wrench was almost excited to see what Tetra had planned.  
The office went dark all of a sudden, the target jumping in surprise. He moved his mouth like he was cursing and started to leave when his computer lit up again, a bright drawing of a cartoon dog appearing. "Oh shit, hold on," Sitara grumbled as she turned the volume up, a high voice apparently starting to speak from the hacked computer.  
" _Michael! Michael it's you! Do you remember me?_ " Sitara furrowed her brow and leaned forward. The lock on the office door was shut down and the target pulled vigorously at the handle, suddenly looked scared. " _Don't run away, Michael! I came back for you,"_ the dog cartoon morphed into a skull with melting flesh and hanging, bloated eyeballs, " _you're not getting away this time._ "  
"What the fuck?" Wrench shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell Tetra meant in her message. Sure, the guy was from Seattle, but how did she just happen to know who he was and somehow had contact before. Sitara shook her head silently, staring at the screen with parted lips.  
The graphic skull began screeching computer noises and the target covered his ears, giving up on the door to turn and slide down against it, his face scrunched up pathetically. " _How many have you killed, Michael? How many lives have you destroyed? How much do you want to die?_ "  
"Shit, she might be taking this a bit too seriously," Sitara said over the screaming audio. "Did she have this prepared beforehand? The camera in the conference room shows her just sitting quietly. What the-"  
Finally, the computer screen changed and the room was silent. Now, security footage showed the target in various places pulling dogs from backyard, shoving them into vans, and even throwing their bodies into drainage ditches. Sitara grabbed the screen and cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, she's getting herself way too deep. She's going to-" She was interrupted by the office suddenly lighting up, the footage disappearing, and everything returning to normal. The target was still pressed against the door, staring wide-eyed at his quiet computer.  
Wrench and Sitara jumped in surprise when a knock came at the window. Tetra was standing there smiling, giving a thumbs up. Sitara opened the door slowly and tried to find words. "Why didn't you tell me you knew him? We just needed data."  
Tetra shrugged, handing over a USB. "He used to work at Microsoft. Hey, watch this." She opened her laptop and Wrench appeared at her side. She went to Nudle's search engine, which always had a different logo-variant for supporting something, charity somethings, and anything else. When it loaded, the logo was replaced with a graphic image of a two people attacking each each other, one jamming a thumb into the other's eye, while a dog sat at the side, a pile of money beside it. She clicked the image, which usually redirected to a list of 'informative search results,' but opened the same footage of the target hauling dogs, followed by a new scene of a boxer being carried from a backyard and lain into a van. The footage had a voice over, likely Tetra's through filters: "Michael A. Ricoto, a new employee of Nudle, has stolen dozens of family pets and companions and has allowed the murder of even more. Formerly the Vice President of Procedural Integration at Microsoft, Ricoto fled from police by moving to San Francisco when allegations of dog fighting got him a mandatory resignation request and an investigation began. Despite this, he works comfortably for Nudle while continuing to incapacitate, steal, and murder dogs for profit. He must be stopped. He must be put away."  
Wrench shot double zeroes at Tetra when the video ended, and Sitara raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "Well," Sitara said finally, "you got the data and did my job for me, so, I guess that means you're in. Unfortunately, that means-" Tetra gasped when the burlap bag was shoved over her head and Wrench sat her on his lap in the passenger seat. "-you get to be initiated properly."  
Sitara drove them to the HackerSpace while Wrench held Tetra's wrists in his hand to keep her from pulling the bag off. "Is this, like, a regular thing?" Tetra's muffled voice asked. "Cuz I'm cool with it but it kind of smells weird."  
"Oh, I use that bag for my nuts," Wrench answered happily, adding, "and bolts and screws and shit."  
Sitara rolled her eyes and they pulled into the alleyway beside the game shop. Wrench didn't allow Tetra to even walk by herself, claiming it was a matter of national security, and he carried his apparent-hostage past staring eyes, followed by a laughing Sitara. Wrench walked sideways down the stairs to the HQ to avoid losing his footing and Tetra was still quiet, hopefully enjoying the ride. Once they were at the bottom, Wrench set her on her feet and shouted, "Everyone, come look at my girlfriend!"  
Sitara corrected him just as loudly, "Our newest member." Marcus leapt over the couch beside the vending machine and Josh eappeared from the far end of the room, rubbing his eyes from either sleep or too much staring. "Guys, this is Tetra." Wrench pulled the bag from her head and she immediately looked around, wide eyes taking in the gorgeous basement.  
"Hey, again," Marcus greeted, slapping her on the back.  
"Hi," Josh offered quickly. Sitara introduced Josh, the only one of the group Tetra hadn't met. As soon as she finished, Wrench pulled Tetra away to the Wrench Bench, over which he spread his arms and announced boisterously, "And _this_ is my Place of Production, my Workstation of Wreckage, my Humble Home of Hell! Please, don't touch the sharp stuff."  
"Ooh," Tetra gasped, grabbing a knife he'd been working on a week ago to work dually as a taser.  
"Hey! Didn't you hear the tour guide?" he snapped playfully. She looked around and the various notes, blueprints, and diagrams, appearing legitimately interested. Wrench knew there were hearts on his display while he watched her, and it was verified when Marcus snickered at him from where he and Josh were looking over a tablet. Wrench didn't give a shit, though - he was more than happy to know that the test was over, everyone liked her, and now he could find a way to fuck her in the HackerSpace.

"So, uh, where did all that footage come from of Ricoto?" Wrench asked her over several empty shot glasses scattered across the table.  
Tetra grimaced and sighed. "Well, I guess I should explain that. I had a Boxer growing up named Rita, and she had white fur, so people always thought she was a pit bull. Ricoto took her from my yard one night when I was seventeen, when I fell asleep on the couch and I didn't find out she was killed in a dogfight until a year later. The video was given to me by a guy from Seattle's DeadSec. He stored years of CCTV from Blume's test-ctOS run, and he compiled it for me when I told them about it. We were the reason he got fired and he was supposed to be put in prison, but he got tipped off and moved before anything could happen." Tetra huffed and threw back another shot.  
Wrench didn't know what to say to people when they told sad stories. That's why he never told his own. But she had a tear in her eye that made him want to go find Ricoto and blow his ass out with granades. She gave him a half-smile and refilled the glass. I made that video when I found out he was working at Nudle, and I'd planned on using it before I met you. I guess, with Blume out of the picture, the crime beat's gotten a little narrow, so I got lucky."  
"You were badass," Wrench offered, smiling at her from behind his mask. She laughed and took another shot, slamming the glass to the table.  
"Why, thank you," she responded in an exaggerated accent. Josh was hidden away at the computer, like always, and Marcus was gone on some amazing mission of heroism probably, and Sitara had left to do late-night graffiti, leaving Wrench and Tetra almost completely alone. "So, now that I'm in, what do I do?"  
Wrench shrugged, looking around. "Sometimes we do stuff. Other times, we do other stuff. We could, uh, get freaky on the table?"  
"Please don't," Josh responded faintly. Tetra laughed at Wrench's pouting slashes and reached out, grabbing his hand.  
"Let's figure out how we're going to resurrect Wrench Jr."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench Jr. is reborn and the smut is in the middle.

"Who's got two eyes, no legs, and is excited to meet Daddy?" Tetra bounded into the garage, her arms spread in excitement.  
"Uh," Wrench guessed, "a freshly-hatched tadpole?"  
"Nope!" Tetra pulled out her phone and a Titus robot curved around the doorframe, bright display flashing a smiling face while it 'danced' back and forth.  
" _Oh my god_ , no!" Wrench shouted, running to the wheeling bot to hug it, letting it pull his body side to side.  
"Yup - meet Wrench Jr., inheritor of the Wrench Jr. Sr. throne! I paid off some 580's to trash Titus and distract their security long enough, I was able to nab this baby and reroute his GPS tagging to an employee." Tetra threw herself onto the couch and sighed. "Just gotta dismantle the - his - security bits and he'll be all yours."  
Wrench tore himself away from the robot to scramble to his computer. "I backed up all of my programming for the original, _and_ I still have all of the blueprints. Yes, yes, _yes_!" Tetra commanded the bot to swoop towards her and she powered it off, the lighted smile blinking out. "Uh, you wanna open him up and I'll get started?"  
He was ecstatic, a welcome change from his depression the day before. She crouched behind the robot and began unscrewing, prying, and removing paint to free the backing, baring its mechanical insides. Titus had specialized tech they used to monitor and control their bots, so the pieces were branded blatantly and easy to find. She tore out a GPS tracker and the 'black box' they used to log updates and malfunctions - or hackers - and Wrench dragged his toolbox and laptop over to sit beside her.  
She stared at his focused X's as he began working, obviously able to remember everything he'd done to his first Wrench Jr. She nudged his shoulder with hers; "I'll let you create, my tech wizard, and I'm gonna go get high and watch shit. Lemme know if you need help or whatever." She got a quick, happy grunt in response and he pulled his computer onto his lap, disappearing into his work.

A few hours later, Tetra was hanging off the side of the couch watching reruns, and Marcus showed up in a Bratva car, black and white paint an easy giveaway of his theft. He slammed the door shut and called into the garage, "Hey, Wrench! You feel like makin' a bomb?"  
Wrench jumped up from where he'd been monitoring the upload of his program code into the new Wrench Jr. and covered the robot with his entire upper body. "Get away! You can't make me destroy everything I love!"  
"Woah, hey," Marcus laughed, "I meant for the car. We're gonna drop it by their rendezvous point and see if they'll - hey, how did you get a new Titus bot?"  
Wrench hissed and Tetra stepped between them, half-joking but still protecting Wrench's stress levels. "I got it for him. What's that about blowing up Russians? I can make a _pretty_ decent frag if you're looking to make a mess, but I can do a contained explosive, too. Wrench is a little," she glanced back as her boyfriend whispered comfort to the powered-off machine, "preoccupied."  
"Oh, alright," Marcus nodded. "I was thinkin' maybe a twenty-foot radius, non-lethal electro. This'll just be a test-run to see if we can have pre-planned destruction in case they ride us."  
"Aw, non-lethal? That's, like, the blown-out rectum of bombs," Tetra complained as she cleared a space on a separate workbench. "Oh, uh," she looked again at Wrench, who'd gleefully returned to modding the internal circuitry, "should I do this at the HackerSpace?"  
Before Marcus could answer, Wrench shorted, "No! You can't leave. You have to be here for the birthing!" Tetra touched her chest and smiled.  
"Isn't he just the sweetest?" Marcus raised his eyebrows and nodded hesitantly.  
"Oh, yeah, for sure. You mind if I keep the car here and you can just comm us up when you got it all set?"  
Tetra nodded and pulled pieces of tech from Wrench's junk box. "Yeah, yeah, for sure. Twenty-foot, non-lethal, boring Russian taser. Call ya in two hours or so."  
Once Marcus was gone, Wrench appeared at Tetra's side, watching her connect circuits. "You're so cool." He pressed his side against hers, entirely in her personal space. "Wanna have a baby?"  
"Only if I get admin privileges," she answered, plugging her circuit board into the metal base.  
As soon as her hands paused, Wrench grabbed her the waist and pulled her over to the motionless Wrench Jr. "Ready? I added a little something for you." He giggled like a nerd at a release party and announced loudly, "Wrench Junior, **power on**!"  
Lights blinked and the bot powered up, bright X's for eyes and no mouth. Tetra clapped and jumped in Wrench's hold, screaming, "He's alive!"  
The bot twisted around and jutted forward, speaking in a deep, British accent, "By God, it's... It's breathing!"  
Wrench snapped his fingers and demanded, "Wrench Jr., who is your queen?"  
The bot circled again, hearts lighting up its display. In a light, female voice, it exclaimed, "My queen TetraHeadrOn! You're perfect as ever!" Tetra clapped and hugged the robot.  
"Holy fracking collateral, he is so fucking cute!" Wrench's mask matched Jr.'s when she turned back, sweet little hearts staring at her. "Let's get down to the aesthetics, now!"  
To 'commemorate' the original, the new Wrench Jr. was given electric-blue lighting across his front side, as well as X's and frowns to represent Titus's PR downfall. Her favorite DeadSec symbol, a zombified hand with its middle finger out, was stenciled across the backing, and generic DeadSec filler - skulls, binary, and the Ghost - were added to the rest. Wrench stood back to take in his and Tetra's work and he shook a can of green spray paint like champagne. "And for the finishing touch of love," he announced, spraying a quick circle and a mouth that grinned from edge-to-edge. Wrench tossed the can and fell to his knees, arms spread to the sky. " **He. Is. Reborn!** " He stood and swooped an arm around Tetra's waist, pulling her close. "Wanna celebrate?" A tilde wink made her laugh and she agreed with a bite to his neck.

"Safe word's 'rocket.' I watched some weird shit today, so try to remember it."  
She was running a hand up his bare chest and Wrench tested the strength of her zip ties holding his wrists behind his back. Tetra straddled him, pressing him back against the couch and grinding her hips into his.  
She'd demanded he throw his jeans and shirt behind the car so she could pretend she kept him in his boxers all day until she was ready. It made Wrench laugh at first, but the zip-ties had made it obvious she was serious.  
She sat back and pulled her shirt over her head slowly, watching Wrench's display when her black bra was visible. She grabbed the sides of Wrench's mask and waited for the safe word, and when he was silent, pulled it away and set it carefully to the side. She stretched her thin shirt in her hands and wrapped it around his eyes, taking a moment to kiss his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead in a quick break of character. He was thankful when she tied the shirt around the back of his head, the de-bonerizing shyness lifting.  
He was totally blind and totally immobilized under her, and Tetra made a triumphant sound. "You're gonna be my fucktoy, got it? And you're gonna beg for it."  
Wrench felt soft skin on his face and realized she was pressing her tits against him, bra MIA. His lips searched the expanse of her for what would make her wet, and soon he brushed against a hard nipple. He trailed his tongue around the peak, Tetra mewling, and ran his upper teeth against it. She ground against him, his dick already swollen and threatening to break out of his boxers.  
She pulled away too soon, dismounting him, and a little sound of sadness left Wrench. Her fingers appeared at his chin and she held his head tauntingly, "Oh, don't worry, baby. I'll get you nice and desperate."  
There was a snapping of rubber and a rush of cold when Tetra pulled his swollen cock out, and Wrench wriggled at the tightness of something was snapped around the base of his dick. He groaned, "Is that-" She pressed a finger to his lips and never answered, but the feeling of his cock swelling above the grip made it clear she'd found a cock ring.  
Tetra's shoulders pushed his knees apart and her tongue flicked against his balls teasingly, before she used her lips to suck him into her mouth. Wrench tossed his head back and wiggled - it felt like he was t-bagging a hot tub. "Oh fu-uck what."  
She wrapped her fingers around the head of his dick and moved slowly, tearing soft moans from Wrench's throat as she twitched her tongue against his balls.  
She pulled back, let him slide out between her lips, before returning to lick around the cock ring, sending waves of heat to up his shaft. Wrench grunted, wiggling his hips again, trying to swoon her into just sucking him off already. Her tongue lapped against him, covering his cock in her spit before shoving her mouth over him. Wrench groaned when he felt the back of her throat and she managed a vibrating moan around him. Wrench grit his teeth and tried not to move while she so fucking slowly began bobbing her head, letting him brush against her teeth in a way that made him want to grab her head and fuck her pretty little mouth... But the zip-ties were industrial.  
She giggled at his clenched jaw and Wrench felt her climb up onto him again, settling his dick right between her thighs. His hood disappeared and her fingers spread across the back of his head, weaving into his hair. She held tight and pressed her tits back into his face, cutting off his air with her flesh.  
His cock was aching under the heat of her ass while she yanked his head back to breathe every time he'd gasp lightly into her chest. She whispered, "How bad do you want it, baby?"  
She pulled his head back again, making him face up at her, and danced her fingers across his extended throat. " _So fucking bad_ ," he grit, earning a deep, aggressive kiss from her. She released him from her hold and he felt her shift to position him beneath her to ride him, but, instead, her fingers brushed against his cock and slid into herself, her other hand gripping him to force him to feel every motion.  
Her fingers were wet against his aching skin and she took her time pressing into herself, inching Wrench closer and closer before grinding outwards and starting again. Wrench was nearly sweating, the cock ring like a noose, and panted as she spread herself teasingly against him. "Fuck, Tetra, please, I'm gonna fuckin'- my dick's gonna break..."  
She chuckled in his ear and chills lept across his spine. "Who's my fucktoy?"  
He groaned and muttered, "Me, baby."  
She grabbed his chin and he felt her breath on his lips, "And you wanna let me suck and fuck every drop of cum in you?"  
He groaned and his cock twitched in her grip. "God, yes."  
He heard a plastic snapping when her hands disappeared again. Suddenly, his entire body chilled as she coated his dick in freezing-cold lube. "Surprise," she whispered, lowering herself to press him against her yielding ass. He choked out a surprised moan and felt her open up against his head, rings of muscle contracting and relaxing in the tightest grip he'd ever felt.  
Wrench threw his head back and his hips twitched, moaning like a porno. She slid down further, taking him in so slowly, he thought he might burst the cock ring and explode. She moved her hips up and down a few times before she was relaxed around his entire length, ripping moans from him as she started riding him.  
Her sounds were beyond sexual - a mixture or mewling and cries of pain and pleasure. Wrench jerked and thrust himself against her, her tits brushing his chest. "F-fuck baby, you're so fucking big," she commented, probably just stroking his ego, but definitely causing him to move again. Her ass bounced against his hipbones and she balanced on her knees to let him pound against her. Her pussy was hitting his abdomen and Wrench wanted to reach between them and rub her clit to make her scream and thrash, but he just pulled futily against the plastic around his wrists.  
Tetra grabbed his shoulder with one hand, forcing them to pause, and he heard a click before cold metal touched the underside of his dick. There was a tightness before the cock ring snapped and the switchblade hit the floor nearby.  
"God, I love your cock," she purred into his ear, triggering his final thrusts into the vice of her ass. Wrench groaned and panted, words lost as he felt the rush of his cum finally surging from him. She rode him as he came, an orgasm like electric waves through his abdomen, growling, "Cum in me, you sexy fuck."  
His cock twitched, all-too sensitive as she rode him soft before pulling away to let the air hit the sticky, wet mess between them. He heard her grab the knife while he caught his breath, and she lifted his side to cut the zip-ties. She untied the blindfold and came into his view, her black hair stuck to the sides of her neck from sweat and her bare tits only inches from his face. Wrench grinned and grabbed her, moving her to straddle him again.  
One hand under her soaked ass, he pushed her to stretch over him, her arms on the back of the couch so he could press his mouth to her swollen cunt. She arched and groaned as he sucked and kicked at her clit, two fingers delving into her. She was so wet, he pressed a third finger against her and felt her spread further. He began thrusting his fingers into her, his knuckles smashing against her while she moaned and whined, choking out pleading gasps.  
She shouted, shoving her hand into his hair, "Fuck, Wrench, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, fuck yes, please." He smirked against her, his hand moving faster as her pussy covered his skin in wetness. She gasped again, a final long moan followed by a whimper signaling him to pull her by the hips to sit on his lap.  
She looked dazed, her eyes half-lidded as she grinned at him. Wrench bit his lip in a cute smile before realizing he didn't have his mask, a tidal wave of vulnerability hitting him. She seemed to know, and grabbed his face to kiss him softly.  
She handed him the mask before searching for the one towel she'd brought. They dried off like they'd finished a relay and she found her tank top and shorts while Wrench lounged on the couch in his boxers. "Goddamn, Tetra. Goddamn."  
She blew him a kiss and found his clothes, dropping the pile on his lap before falling onto the couch beside him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and pulled her legs close, smiling and tracing his WRENCH tattoo across his stomach. "You're the shit, baby," she whispered, before her eyes shut and the quiet garage let her fall asleep.

_Hey. You got the coords for the rendezvous?_  
 _47.9066085,-122.22324450000002_ I texted back. LoPro was coming in from Bellevue to oversee the trade of intel in a 7-11 parking lot, at which UniTeri and I had been waiting for nearly an hour. I slammed my head against the headpiece of the passenger seat and groaned. Teri glanced at me from her phone and rolled her eyes. I knew she wanted to go ask the backpackers chilling by the pizza place if they knew where to get some Brown, but I told her I'd fucking kill her if I saw her shoot, snort, or rub anything ever again. Lo was at least another hour away - the mall was closed, no good food was nearby, and I couldn't risk smoking weed around Teri or she'd burn it all with her ever-expanding lungs.  
It was right around 10:30 when a gunshot made me jump and woke Teri from her nap. I twisted in my seat and searched for the shooter, but the yellow streetlights weren't enough. I heard a shout and suddenly Teri was getting dragged out from the car by shouting guys. I threw open my door and started running towards the highway where a dirt trail surrounded by marsh could hide me. Teri was screaming and I heard the Indian guy shouting from the 7-11, and then it was quiet. I ran past the apartment buildings, eyeing the sharp dip into the marshes and my phone started buzzing. My feet skidded when I hit the dirt path and I looked at the text. _Better run far, little girl ;)_

I shot up from the couch, scrambling before I hit the concrete floor. My forehead was covered in sweat and my makeup felt like a mask. Wrench Jr. was making his rounds, little whirring noises reminding me where I was. I'd been having dreams about Seattle since I'd hit Ricoto, and I felt like I was just waiting for his contacts to find me. The Bratva were scary, yeah, but the Shakals could make them a pile of rubble and meat.  
There were ten texts from Marcus, all smiling emojis that signaled I'd been taking too long to install the mine. I'd only taken a nap before testing the connection, but it was already nighttime. I remembered Wrench mentioning something about an update he had to work on with Josh, so he was probably back at the HackerSpace, and I was almost alone. I splayed out on the ground and called to Wrench Jr., "Say hi to Tetra."  
He spun around and danced for me; "Tetra, my queen! You're looking perfect as ever!" I smiled and he continued his patrol, quoting horror movies from the past while I tried to calm down. Something about my dreams made them too intense, and I was starting to feel shakey every time I woke up.  
I texted Marcus that the mine was ready, and started a text to Wrench. _Come back soon. I'm bored._ I signed it with a heart and hoped my fake nonchalance would convince my subconscious that I was fine. He texted back quickly: _Gotcha beat! We're on our way and I'M COMING FOR YOUUU_  
I smiled and climbed back onto the couch, sniffing at my damp clothing and groaning loudly. A sexy girlfriend doesn't smell like anxiety and death. I still had all of my clothes here, not feeling entirely comfortable 'moving' into the HackerSpace when Wrench's couch was so much better and covered with way higher-caliber cumstains. Derrick hadn't been too bothered when I told him I was leaving - he just told me not to call if I ended up pregnant or in jail and had to reschedule his pool night.  
I was just pulling on new socks - first rule of Wrench club is, never go barefoot where glass breaks - when the garage door opened, signaling Wrench Jr. to burst towards it and scan the intruders. Marcus appeared first, mid-conversation, "-thought everything was cool with you guys. I mean he gave you all that data and shit from Titus and Galilei and you two never had any issues after that."  
Wrench's bright, digital voice argued back, "Just because I didn't try to kill him doesn't mean I was _fine_ with all that shit he said. He even said Wrench Jr. was fine when we brought him back and his entire fucking display was cracked and the CPU was burning out every twenty fucking minutes!"  
Marcus waved at me and went to check out the Bratva Trojan Horse, shaking his head. "You gotta let that shit go, man. You guys were pissed and everything was tense and shit-"  
Wrench pointed angrily in Marcus's face, " _Fuck_ that, man, you _knew_ there were other options, but you went with his because he's _Ray **butt-fucking** Kenney_."  
Marcus's voice was hard and serious and I felt like the biggest fly on the wall about to see a murder; "You better chill out and get your figger outta my face before this gets serious."  
Wrench turned away, not seeming to notice me as I pretended to scroll my !nvite feed. "What-the-fuck-ever, dude. You know perfectly goddamn well how important my tech is to me, and you just rolled on your back for him."  
Marcus waved him off; "Fuck off, man. Look, I'm sorry we killed Wrench Jr., but you got a new one, and now, you got a girlfriend to deal with," he waved his hands in front of Wrench, "all this. I love you, man, but you gotta understand that it was the option we took, it worked, and everything's good now."  
Wrench crossed his arms and glared slashes at the ground as Marcus slammed the door of the Bratva car and drove out, leaving us tense and awkward.  
I decided to walk my ass over to the pouting Wrench and wrapped my arms around his grumpy form, pressed my closed eyes to his neck. He relaxed and hugged me back, quiet and uncharacteristically tense. I whispered into his collar bone, "It's okay, baby. We're alone with our sweet baby boy, now. Don't you worry."  
"I think I fucked up," he admitted. "Marcus is right. I have to let it go. I just... I'm tired of letting things go. It fuckin' sucks."  
"Tell him when you see him again," I responded quickly. "But, until then, fuck it. Let's just chill and smoke some sweet-ass herb, huh?" He nodded against my hair and I shook my ass in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty new to smut, and Watch Dogs is a way different genre than I'm used to, so please comment/Kudo/report to the Porn Police!


	6. Chapter 6

Wrench wanted a double-shot espresso mocha frappacino with as much mocha as they'd let me get, and I had to keep repeating it in my head while I walked to the coffee shop down the street. Coffee was so plain outside the Starbucks Capitol, where I could get as many flavors as the cup would hold for less than five bucks, but, here, I had to shell out eight dollars for a fucking chocolate smoothie.  
The sun was heavy, making my skin tingle with UV rays I had missed out on, and the sound of traffic and passersby was almost nice compared to the heavy silence I'd been dealing with while Wrench was busy helping out at the HackerSpace. They said I could pretty much live there, but nowhere felt like home as much as the couch Wrench and I slept on between crafting.  
The coffee shop was a little local place with outrageous prices and mustached 'baristos' that always listened too closely to my name and wanted to chat when I picked up. Inside, the AC hit me like an orgasm and I met eyes with an unfamiliar woman behind the counter. I regurgitated Wrench's order and added my own, and the woman took my money with an odd expression. "It'll be right out, Tetra," she said, and my stomach dropped. She hadn't asked my name, nor had I ever seen her. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving no one to actually make the coffee, and I turned away to find somewhere to sit and wait.  
Standing behind me was a tall man, whose deep chuckle made my skin crawl. His blue eyes glared at me like a hawk on a mouse and I stepped back, hitting the counter. "Hello, Tetra. Please, come with me," he demanded, in a heavy accent. I searched the shop for witnesses and realized I'd come into an empty store, too focused on memorizing to notice. I shook my head like a fucking child and he grabbed my arm in a massive fist, pulling me forward. "We need to talk. Outside."  
I was dragged out the door by the giant fuck and a man slid open a van door, ready for us. I tried to drag my heels against the asphalt or twist away from his grip, but the man pulled me effortlessly before I was pushed into the van and the door was slammed behind me. The entire back was isolated, large sheets of metal placed behind the front seats to keep me from fighting back, and there was nothing on the ground or walls. I yanked my phone from my pocket and found no signal, likely due to a jammer they'd installed. I slammed it to the floor, screaming through my teeth in anger. I'd been so fucking oblivious and now... Now, I didn't know what could happen.

The door was slid open after a fairly short drive and a guy in a balaclava grabbed me by the ankles, dragging me from the van to let me hit the ground hard. My spine ached, but I tried to take in my surroundings and scramble away, but we were in a warehouse with nowhere to go. My arms were grabbed and duct tape was wrapped around my wrists by a second guy while the man in the balaclava held my ankles up to his hips. The man from the shop stepped around the back of the van, angling himself above me. "Welcome, Tetra," he spat, smirking at me.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted, trying to kick my legs away.  
"You know why we are here," he taunted, crouching down beside me to bare his teeth in a wolf's grin. "You took Ricoto out-" his r's rolled and I wondered how long he'd been in the country "-and Morosov is not happy. We were expanding," he announced, raising himself to pace around me. "We are trying to, eh, _turn a profit_ , and now you have wasted Morosov's money on sending us down here to meet _no one_!"  
"You can't run a fucking dog fighting ring here!" I argued.  
"Oh, but you know nothing of what we do. Dog fights are nothing more than profit to run the business. Pay expenses. You have made yourself a 'thorn in the side,' and we must remove you before you become an infection."  
He disappeared into an office and the men around me spoke in Russian while one dragged a toolbox over. I watched as he threw it open, pulling out wire cutters and a spool of barbed wire.  
The barbs were interlocked and the man spent a minute untangling it while my legs were spread apart in the other's hold. I shut my eyes tight and felt it.  
Thick, heavy points pressed against the skin of my ankle, multiple layers wrapping around before I heard the wire snap in the cutters' blades. There was a moment when I savored my time with Wrench and the freedom of walking to the coffee shop so fucking obliviously, and then the wire tightened.  
Barbs pierced my skin like a popping balloon. I could almost hear the snap of my flesh and I couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from me. It sounded so distant compared to the scraping sound of more wire being pulled from the spool, and there was no moment for me to breathe before he was cutting the wire again and blood surged through my spine and into my skull when it was tied off.  
They dropped my legs gracelessly and I forced my eyes open against the tearing wetness blinding me. Balaclava pulled out a phone and laughed as he snapped a shot of me grimacing and crying like a cut kitten. I couldn't understand them, but I could barely hear them anyway over the endless typhoon of pain rushing from my legs to my ears. I was lifted again, this time by the head and hips, and I felt the cool metal of the van floor before I let my eyes close while the engine roared to life.  
I didn't sleep, but I couldn't bear to move or look at the ruddy interior or take a chance glancing at my legs. They were throbbing and raw and I hoped uselessly that they wouldn't snag an artery and end me before we got wherever we were going, just in case I could die somewhere more dignified than a Pedro-van driven by mobsters from fucking Reservoir Dogs. I wanted to lift my arms and try distracting myself with flicks to my face to divide my pain center like LoPro taught me, but I was frozen. We hit a bump in the road and I seized, gritting my teeth and tearing skin from the insides of my cheeks when my legs were jarred. There was a moment of bouncing that made tears slip between my eyelashes before we came to a stop.  
It was close to dusk now and the sunset was off-putting and gorgeous while I was carried to a speedboat manned by Balaclava. They hung my legs over the water, the edges of my shoes soaking in the Bay, and my upper half was left limp on the floor of the boat. I tried to take in the gold and magenta hues above me as we started moving again. Wrench watched the sunset with me once when we smoked weed on the rooftop. He said it was like a monkey got into the paint set.  
The boat slowed and Balaclava appeared above me, wrapping his arms beneath mine to hoist me upwards. I felt a rush of air before I was completely submerged in the water. My legs kicked instinctively, water pushing the barbs deeper and pressing them downward, dragging against my flesh like claws. The boat swerved away, back towards a shore I couldn't see.  
The Bay was freezing cold and wrapped around the bare skin of my arms and throat in a blanket of shock and numbness. The duct tape on my wrists pulled the hairs off my forearms as the adhesive wore away, but it held to itself as a tight bind. I sunk downward, only shutting my eyes when the salty water had already begun to burn. I hear a seagull whoop overhead, thoughtless and crass.  
Water filled my mouth and I tried to spit it out, only finding myself sinking as my legs began failing. I splashed with my bound arms, trying to keep myself above the water when I started choking. With one last push, I took in any air I could before my vision was taken by the current.

"Hey. Hey! Oh, damn. You do _not_ have a cute drowning face."  
The breeze brushed against my face and I choked water from my chest, heaving into the Bay over the side of a strange boat. The man speaking was still blurry and I couldn't speak. My throat was raw and hoarse as I vomited into the water.  
"No, no - by all means, take your time. Not like I'm going anywhere tonight." I couldn't tell if he was bad at humor or bad at being empathetic or just a dick. A towel fell onto my lap and I pressed it to my face, drying my eyes enough to look at him. He was dressed in a white suit and lounged in the front seat of the boat with a cigarette, black hair blowing lightly against the breeze. "So, you must be Tetra. I'm not gonna introduce myself because I don't want to, but _you_ should be more prepared for shit like this if you're gonna be fucking with the Shakals."  
I coughed and muttered, throat burning, "God, thank you for saving me, but what the fuck?"  
"Oh!" He stood up suddenly, taking a drag of his cigarette before turning it in his fingers to shove the filter between my lips. I dried my fingers quickly and sucked the smoke in like it was medicine for my aching head. "By the way, I hope it's not too much of a burden on your soul, but I used one of those fancy Blume-CFO-level-clearance shots on your legs, so hopefully you won't bleed out while we're having this wonderful day at sea." I looked down and saw he'd removed the wire, leaving trails of gnarled white flesh and soaking blood behind. He was right - it'd stopped bleeding, somehow, and my entire lower half was numb. For a moment, I wondered if I'd been paralyzed, but it was better than feeling the way my ankles looked. He continued as he started the boat up and took off towards a dock, "I hear drowning is bad for the brain. I mean, most levels of death are, but it can really get you. That's why they use waterboarding all the time. It's a great way to really get into someone's head and turn them off."  
I ignored whatever tone he was trying to set and asked, "Am I wearing a fuckin' name tag today? How do you know my name?"  
He laughed, "Oh, it's all over the Shakal feeds. You're a household name in their territory." He brought the boat to a stop and leaned his elbow on the steering bar. "Ya know, when you cut into their expansion deals, Morosov gets his panties twisted and wants your whole family dead. Good thing for you, huh?"  
My face twisted in anger and confusion; "The fuck-"  
He interrupted, casually taking in the sights, "You're not exactly hidden anymore. Ever since you ran away, they've been building a whole little profile on you - the one SeaSec that got away, I like to think."  
"So you've been in their systems?"  
"I've been deeper than when their dads made the messes that sprouted them."  
I heard a car door slam and a digital voice made my adrenaline surge. "Tetra!" Wrench was bolting down the dock towards us, followed by Sitara and Marcus.  
"Oh, and, I had your friends come get you. I just didn't feel it was appropriate for a guy my age - which I'm totally comfortable admitting - to carry you places. And, I'm not a fucking chauffer."  
The boat swayed as Wrench jumped on, his embrace filling me with relief as I pinched my arms against his studded vest, holding him as tightly as I could. Marcus's voice hit me like a gunshot, "I fuckin' knew it was you! What the hell you doing out here again?"  
"What, you didn't miss me?" the man teased.  
"Man, who the fuck are you? Did you do this?" Marcus pulled his rubber-balled whip out and held it threateningly.  
"Oh, the balls again. Hey, I saved her. I'm a hero. Your little friend here was dead, but I need her to take out Morosov, so I took time out of my day to pull her out of the Bay and I could have just taken her with me."  
Wrench was preoccupied with rubbing his studded mask against my scalp and I relished the feeling, kissing his neck in the closest attempt to returning his affection. Marcus shot back, "Who the fuck-" but Sitara stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
Her voice was much more peace-keeping and careful. "Thank you for saving her. But, we do need to know who you are so we can try to help with whoever did this to her."  
The man shrugged, leaning both arms on the steering bar, staring out at the people walking along the boardwalk. "Jordi. That's all you need. Just call me that, don't ask any more questions, and we can work it all out." He turned suddenly and clapped his hands together. "Now! Let's get somewhere not-so-public and have a nice, long debriefing."  
Wrench finally pulled away and knelt beside me, ellipses staring at my ankles. My socks were stained red and I could feel my skin swelling in my drenched shoes. "Baby, what the fuck did they do?"  
I muttered quickly, "Barbed wire. But it's gone and my legs are numb from some sweet narcotics, I guess, so..." I trailed off and he looked up at me with blank X's. He nodded and scooped his arms beneath my knees and behind my back and stepped onto the dock, Jordi following us shortly. Marcus and Sitara were arguing in whispers as we walked towards the cars they'd brought.  
Jordi split off at the sidewalk and called back, "Send me the coords. I'm not letting children drive me around. Not yet." Marcus scoffed and stomped to his car, Sitara following behind him as I helped pull the Baumsteiger's door open so Wrench could lay me in the seat.  
I felt weird being carried around like a foot-bound princess, but it was cut away when Wrench threw himself into the driver's seat and smashed his fists against the wheel.  
" _Fuck_!" His voice was louder than usual, a grit in his voice beneath the filter. He kept repeating it, smashing the wheel until his hands were bright red and tensed white.  
I dropped my head and stared at my hands, regretting anything and everything. I brought this shit with me, gave Wrench some kind of hope I could make him happy, and nearly let it all be ripped away. No matter how much I wanted to give, it was always taken by someone else.  
Wrench noticed as he fell silent. He sighed and I saw his hand slip over my thigh. He gripped hard and I laid my hand over his, savoring the feeling of his calloused skin and the light rise of his tattoos against my fingers. The memory of drowning was finally sinking in and I let the feeling flood my mind. I heaved forward and started crying, tears running so fast they mixed into the water still-soaked jeans. Wrench responded by turning and pulling me closer, his hand in my hair as I pressed my eyes into the crook of his neck. I was choking out sobs, ashamed of how disgustingly I blubbered, and Wrench was silent.  
The jerking of my chest slowed and I whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Wrench's fingers pressed harder against me and he soothed, "Don't apologize. You didn't ask for this to happen. I was just," he paused, rubbing against the crown of my head with his mask, "I was fuckin' scared when you didn't come back and... You pretty much were dead, and I wasn't even the one to save you. Marcus says that Jordi guy is insane. What are the fuckin' chances you got pulled out?" His voice was weak, soft in my ear as I nuzzled against his now-wet skin.  
I was shaking, tremors making me tremble to the bone. I wasn't sure if it was the cold, the potential brain-damage, or just being overwhelmed. I wanted to kiss Wrench - feel his human self and wrap myself around him, but he couldn't take the mask off out here. I promised myself that I'd kiss every inch of his face the moment I could, but I wanted to be warm and dry and safely underground before then.

When I was a kid, my mom would always make a big deal about how the government was a disguised aristocracy that kept us poor by teaching us to belittle ourselves and our neighbors, to have an ego that demanded longer hours at a lower pay to wear a badge of martyrdom, and forced our health to the brink of termination to cull the useless workers. When I'd hear her go on, a drunken slur drenching her words, I'd always taken it to heart. Though she was rarely ever around, the little I was able to hear her speak was embedded in my memories and I found myself repeating her words in any venue I could find. I'd made friends and been ridiculed as a conspiracy theorist, but it brought me to SeaSec, where like-minded disestablishmentarianists would go on for hours with me, berating the status-quo and worrying for the masses.  
It was the motivation from my mother that took me to finding the Shakals and spreading any information I could find on them. They worked out of Mongolia and China, capturing runaway North Koreans fleeing internment camps and turning them in to fence-guards for a profit. They kidnapped citizens that didn't stand out or disappeared in a crowd and sold them as laborers or sex slaves, or they would livestream paid video of the prisoner's release into an arena of dogs. I'd also found evidence of their ability to plant members in pharmacies or start their own, in which common medications would be mixed seamlessly among heavy narcotics, increasing their traffic among street dealers that sold half as potent pills and herb.  
I was sitting in the HackerSpace at the long table covered in bits of tech and empty cans with my new 'family' and Jordi, who defined the place as a 'nightclub in the Bronx.' I explained as much about the Shakals as I could, gaining no interest from Jordi as I assumed he already knew more than me but was far less inclined to share. Wrench was glued to my side, his arm over my shoulders so he could squeeze my arm whenever I'd stop short from bolts of pain as the shot wore off.  
Jordi finally piped up when I finished, shot with hard stares from Marcus and Sitara. "Alright, I have our plan all set. Now that you kiddies got the gist, let's get this shit going."  
He laid back in his chair, looking at the ceiling as he listed off duties. "Number one is paring off the plants they've got settled around the city. That means finding their faulty ctOS profiles, flagging them, and adding shoot-on-sight to 'em. Facial recognition will pick them up and the cops'll take it from there. Number two, someone needs to destroy as much Bratva shit as they can find so the Shakals can't absorb their numbers. And three," he looked straight at Josh, who'd been silently watching with an almost bored demeanor, " we need an open line to Morosov's place in Moscow, which I assume is possible for you tykes since you were able to get to space."  
Wrench surprised me when he stood and slammed his hands onto the table. "I'm gonna murder some Bratva! In the name of love!" He seemed so out-of-place amongst the serious faces, apart from Jordi, who scoffed and nodded. I didn't put up any argument as Wrench began printing a new gun while Marcus searched for pharmacies to hit and Josh was followed by Sitara and Jordi to his area of the basement. Wrench made sure to press his studs into my cheek in a sort-of farewell kiss and disappeared upstairs. I was left to focus on the return of feeling throughout my lower half and it took all the energy I had left to grind my molars and rub my face to keep from complaining.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the difference between a broken neck and a shot in the head?" Wrench was in too good of a mood. He was holding his rifle against the forehead of a snarling Bratva while another gasped on the floor at their feet. He pulled the trigger and his arm jerked back as blood sprayed the wall behind the man. He stepped over the Bratva on the ground, who clawed at his own throat trying to push air through a larynx caught between bones and muscle. Wrench had to admit that he loved the video Marcus sent of the guy, Jordi, snapping a Russian mobster's neck in his bare hands, so now seemed like the appropriate time to try it himself. "There isn't a punchline," he called back to the man as he walked out, finishing his aimless joke.  
He settled his rifle into his hands and made his way down a concrete hallway towards what he assumed might be the main room of the Bratva hideout. He'd come in through once-locked door and found the two assholes playing poker. It wasn't too hard to glide up behind one while the other grabbed a drink and the rest was glorious history. All he could think about was the way Tetra looked when he'd seen Jordi pull the boat to dock - drenched, red-eyed, and like Death himself made a pass at her. It fueled him to kick open the first door he found and spray bullets into walls, furniture, and soft flesh as fast as his finger could pull at the trigger. A comm link hit his ear and someone in the building was trying to call for backup.  
Wrench grabbed his phone as the last gang member twitched on the ground while his blood leaked from his stomach. Wrench sent out a jamming signal that cut into the comm chatter, a heavy silence falling over the bloodstained room.  
There were a few couches in the center of the room and bunk beds lined the far wall, a few personal effects thrown randomly among them. He took a moment to check the pockets of the men, all of whom he assumed had been 'taking a break' or whatever the gang equivalent was, so they'd been caught entirely unaware and hadn't had time to react before bullets had blown through them. He pocketed a few cell phones before moving on. They were aware of an intruder now, so he couldn't expect the same luck going forward.  
He came to a windowed-door at the other end of the hall that opened up into a courtyard of concrete and shipping containers. A few guards were scattered about, holding their guns ready.  
Before he entered, Wrench grabbed the belt along the front of his chest that held the stun-grenade launcher on his back. He switched it out with his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder and crouching down to prepare his assault. He sent out a signal scope from his phone and picked up on five guards total ahead of him.  
Just as they convened into tight little pairs with a straggler on the outskirts of the courtyard, Wrench slid through the door and sent the grenades flying with a dull burst of air. The men turned at the sound just as the bulbs hit the ground, sending shocks through the two groups that made their legs collapse. The final guard ran forward, shouting into his comm as he aimed at Wrench. Ready, Wrench sent the last grenade soaring straight into the man's chest, a shot going off towards the sky before he fell alongside the other unconscious Bratva. Wrench sent out another burst of comm-jamming goodness to prevent any remaining members from communicating and made his way along the outer wall towards the only other door.  
Through it, he found three men searching the hallway wildly, guns drawn and immediately pointed towards Wrench. He threw himself against a nearby wall as bullets blew against the door, shrapnel of concrete smacking into his arms and mask. He loaded another shot for the launcher and blindly pulled the trigger around the corner, a cacophony of zapping and choked gasps signaling that it was safe to move on.  
The entire building seemed to be more like a safe house than a hideout, in that there was little equipment for actually operating, and most rooms had either couches and beds, or the odd laptop. It seemed like the perfect place for a human-trafficking, junky-churning gang to take hold of.  
Wrench had a total of twelve mines he'd made for the occasion and placed them carefully throughout the rooms and courtyard before making his way nonchalantly out the front door and across the street. _In the name of motherfucking love_ , he imagined himself one-lining to Tetra, before he signaled he mines to burst, explosions from the building's innards sending shrapnel and smoke through the windows, glass spraying the street. He grinned, accomplished, and made his way back to his car, excited to relate the story of blood and heroic antics to Tetra back at the HackerSpace.

Wrench flew down the stairs and into his graffitied, dim-lit home where Tetra was sitting in a rolling office chair near Josh, watching him dig through code and swap between windows every few moments. No one noticed his entrance, so Wrench rectified the transgression by posing with his rifle across his shoulder, a fist at his hip, and shouted, "I have relieved the Bratva of their souls!"  
Tetra spun around and her eyes lit up in a way that made Wrench's knees stutter on his way to her. Her ankles were bandaged heavily and her expression still faltered with pain, but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his mask. He was grinning behind it, loving the way she ignored the spikes when they left dimples across her skin and lips. "How did it go?"  
Her voice was cheery despite the trauma she'd endured, and Wrench felt it was only appropriate to grab the back of her chair and wheel her straight to the couch by the vending machines, where he picked her up carefully, and sat her down. She giggled, shaking her head in embarrassment at how he handled her, but leaned into him as he sat beside her. He imitated an action hero and spoke dramatically, "There were at least twenty of those bastards in there, but I nailed every one of them with a little thing I like to call, _death_!" She smiled and pressed her eyes into his neck as he went on. "I snapped a guy's neck, I sprayed a whole room of them while they were circle-jerkin', and I stunned a bunch of guys before I blew their asses into the sky!"  
"Great!" Jordi appeared from behind them, slapping his hands down on Wrench's shoulders. "That's part one of part one done!"  
"Yeah, yeah-" Wrench wriggled the hands off of his and pushed Tetra's head back against his neck. "-so how about everyone else?"  
Jordi swaggered around the side of the couch and answered shortly, "Marcus has tagged about seven pharmacists with faulty profiles and two have already been killed by the police. Josh is somewhere in China right now. By my guess, we'll start part two tomorrow. Till then," he cracked his back and huffed, "I'm gonna find a hotel. I don't know where the fuck you kids sleep, but I require at least six pillows and a massage." Without any more, he left up the stairs and left using the code Wrench didn't remember anyone giving him.  
Tetra sighed through her nose, a sharp sound of pain, and readjusted herself to lie her knees over the wooden armrest, her head rolling into Wrench's lap. She smiled up at him before turning her face into his abdomen and closing her eyes. Wrench watched her face relax, eyeing the curve of her cheekbones and the parting of her lips as her breath evened and she fell asleep. He wondered if she'd been as worried while he was out as he'd been when she was gone, and imagined her playing with the edges of her hoodie sleeves while she forced herself to stay awake until he returned. She was sweet like that, always putting him above her own comfort to make sure he happy. She'd spent hours reading over his code for Wrench Jr., she'd driven all the way to Oakland with him to pick up a signed copy of Circuit Breakers 3 he'd found on Craigslist, and he even caught her cleaning the resin out of his pipes with a lighter and a paper clip when he'd been out. Sometimes, he'd wonder if she was really a spy that would cut his throat in his sleep, but he'd decided it was worth it.  
Wrench craned his head back and shut his eyes, unable to stop seeing her shaking form in that boat, unable to keep the feelings of fear and adrenaline-surging anger that wracked him while she was gone from boiling back up. He had to keep looking back at her, running his fingers against her hair to remind himself that she was here, safe in the HackerSpace, far away from anyone who would try to tear her away from him.

Marcus's quick steps down the stairwell woke Wrench and he realized he'd fallen asleep in the most awkward, neck-cricking position. He pressed his diggers against Tetra's scalp, wiggling her head back and forth until her eyes twitched open and she grimaced.  
Josh met with Marcus and Wrench in the center of the HackerSpace, Tetra left to suffer on the couch. He seemed excited, as far as his tone went, "I got it. There's a loose end in one of the Shaka-run brothels on the border of Mongolia and China. They send runaway women there. They've got cameras set up to monitor their, uh, you know, encounters. But the feed runs straight to the Shakals' headquarters in Moscow. I don't know how long it'll last, but I can get us in." Marcus slapped his hands together and Wrench hugged Josh with one arm, congratulating him.  
"Alright, you kids do not disappoint." Jordi was behind them, watching the feed of several men and women hunched over tables lined with piles of fabric on the screen. "Looks good. Well, not the sweatshop part. That looks hot. Now, get your travel panties on - we're going for a drive." He slapped Wrench on the shoulder and Marcus made a face at him while Jordi wandered over to where Tetra was still half-asleep. "Wake up, sunshine! It's time to play Hostage."  
"What?" Wrench was beside the couch in a moment at the word _hostage_.  
Jordi shrugged and, convinced Tetra was awake, clapped a hand to her knee. "You able to walk yet? I'm not much for waiting around. You're gonna be getting yourself captured again, and you lover boy and I will follow them to wherever they take you. When your body didn't wash up like they'd hoped, Morosov assumed you'd been saved and he wants you to be headlining the WKZ for weeks." Wrench tightened his fists at his side, arrogance fueling him to lurch forward and grab Jordi by the lapels.  
"Like _fuck_ she's getting taken again," he growled, any flicker of change absent from Jordi's eyes.  
"You'd better take a long step back, Robocop," he threatened lowly. Marcus's hand touched Wrench's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but Wrench shook it off and gripped the fabric of Jordi's suit harder. "Maybe it hasn't been very clear to you, kid, but you're not exactly necessary for this. None of you are besides Beautiful Mind over there and this girl. So, again, I'm giving you a lot of time here to get the fuck out of my face."  
"Wrench," Tetra's voice sounded, a sting of command demanding he listen, "if that's the plan, I'm doing it. Let him go before something stupid happens." Wrench's fingers loosened and he turned away from the group watching him. He stalked towards the table and kicked a folding chair into it, knocking shit to the floor. No one spoke up and he felt a wave of rage push him to punch the table, grab another chair, and bash it against the floor. He held the legs tight and thrashed its metal into the concrete floor over and over, bends and dents spreading across before a snap released the frame and he was left holding the legs and glaring at the mess.  
Jordi moved on, unconcerned. "Marcus, be a doll and help Josh secure a backdoor into the Shakal headquarters. You'll need to notify the Kiev DeadSec and have them move in while Psycho and I take out the local leads."  
Wrench glanced back at the sound of Tetra whimpering. She was on her feet, hunched over and wincing. She couldn't get taken again, not with her legs fucked and definitely not when he just got her back. The likelihood of something going wrong was astronomical, and it could easily lead to her dying at the hands of some petty fucks settling a score.  
"How am I supposed to get kidnapped?" Tetra ground out, straightening her back and testing her weight on her ankles.  
Jordi seemed happy to continue on with the plan, Wrench having gone silent as he twitched a snarl at the ground. "Ah! I had a great idea. I figure, we take you out to the Bayview Rise. Lots of space and illegals who won't call the cops. I'll ring up our friends and give them your location and - bam! On to the killing."  
He was so fucking cold, throwing out whatever social etiquette he could to seemingly push Wrench towards a meltdown. Tetra just nodded and looked at Wrench with a soft, sad expression that churned his insides like a blended rat. He grabbed his rifle from the table and slung it over his back wordlessly, making no effort to acknowledge Jordi as he pushed past the man to offer an arm over Tetra's shoulder. She smiled weakly and took a breath before forcing her legs to bend normally, slowly gaining momentum before she reached the stairs. When she pressed her foot to the first step, she bitterly shook her head and tried to pull herself up. Wrench didn't need her putting any more effort into this clusterfuck 'plan' and bent forward, pulling her over his shoulder and pressing her ass against his mask as her feet dangled at his hips. "Let's not make this any worse," he muttered. He wasn't sure if he was mad at Tetra, too, but he knew he never wanted Jordi anywhere near her again. But he knew the fucker was calculated and vicious, and that's all he needed to clean up this stupid mess and go back to normal days of sex and drugs and tech.  
She didn't protest but demanded she be able to walk herself through the game shop and to the Baumsteiger outside. Wrench had to bite his tongue when Jordi assumed the driver's seat. The rifles they'd brought were printed and brightly-colored enough that the witnesses in the shop seemed to think them fake, and Jordi had just started chipping paint of his, placed along the stick-shift, with a look of curious disgust when Wrench threw himself into the passenger seat.  
Jordi drove quickly and thoughtlessly, blowing through red lights and stop signs with a cigarette between his lips. The car was silent and Wrench could see Tetra staring out the window in the backseat. He wondered if she realized what she was doing to him, letting herself be a mouse released into a snake's cage right in front of him. He had to glare at his hands to keep from talking, hoping it would signal his hatred of the plan, the day, and the whole fucking world.  
When they arrived, Jordi made a call and Tetra hopped out of the car gingerly, offering a wave of her fingers at Wrench before doing her best to cover up her limp on her way to leaning against a gate lining the perimeter of a construction company. On the phone, Jordi spoke in a deeper voice, "Вы найдете девушку в Bayview Rise, Bleecker & Duane."  
Wrench's stomach was in knots and he was getting a headache from the stress. He hadn't had any food or caffeine in over twelve hours at least, and the added anger only made him want this over faster. Tetra was on the other side of the street, pretending to read her phone while she shot quick glances around her. Jordi pulled the car lazily through the intersection and parked beneath a tree. "Don't freak out," he said shortly, pulling his gun up to shoot directly through the windshield several times before shoving the butt against the glass to clear away the glass. "There we go."  
Wrench was far from words now, staring at Jordi with white dots that expressed nothing. Jordi ignored him, though, watched Tetra in his mirror. After a few minutes, the screeching of tires made Jordi start the car back up and swerve around, now facing Tetra from across the intersection. A black Bogen Hailkal R made a sharp turn ahead of them and stopped hard in front of Tetra. Wrench's grip on his rifle tightened, spikes pressing into his palm, and he watched a man grab her by the hair and arm, pushing her into the back of the car before they drove off. Jordi paused before following, the distance behind them making Wrench want to puke.  
They followed the car towards San Bruno Mountain, where they veered onto a dirt path and Jordi gave them even more space ahead. They reached a building nestled into the side of the mountain and Jordi pulled up as they parked, letting go of the steering wheel to hold his rifle to his eyes as he pressed slowly at the brake. Wrench followed his lead, but his aim was fucked when he saw Tetra dragged out of the car, blood on her face. Two shots rang against Wrench's ears as Jordi shot through the empty front window and the driver and captor hit the ground. As soon as they did, Wrench threw his door open and ran to where Tetra had been dropped into the dirt. She was awake, at least, and grinned bloodied teeth when he crouched over her.  
"I called him a cocksucker and he punched me in the nose," she giggled. "It looks worse than it is cuz he wouldn't let me wipe off the blood." She sat up and dragged her sleeve against her mouth and nose, spitting blood into the dirt. Wrench pulled her head to his chest and sighed heavily.  
"Jesus fuck," he breathed. Jordi was walking up the path to the building, tossing mines carelessly at its base. He elbowed a window and tossed several inside before jogging to the car and setting them off. Wrench and Tetra were much closer to the blast and he shielded her from the flying concrete and wood, cursing into her hair.  
Jordi laughed as smoke erupted from a fire inside and motioned for them to come back. Wrench didn't ask, but picked Tetra up despite her ability to walk herself to the car. "Babe, come on. I'm fine!" She wriggled against his arms but he only set her down at the car door, where he sighed again and took his place back in the passenger seat. No one spoke, again, as Jordi flew down the dirt path and took them back to the HackerSpace.

My legs were feeling better, as far as torn up skin goes, and I made sure to grab Wrench's hand before he could try to be my Prince Charming again. I felt like he was angry with me, maybe tired of the constant movement we'd had since Jordi showed up, but his carrying me around seemed like a passive aggressive way of showing me we were still fine.  
We met up with Sitara and Marcus downstairs, where we found that Josh had successfully installed a backdoor into the Shakals' Moscow network. We all stood around Josh's computer as he brought up a live feed of the Shakals, flitting between cameras until he found the target.  
The lead, Morosov, was pacing in his office, a large, bald man who seemed to consume confidence from the air. He was shouting into his phone in Russian, unaware of our watching him. Josh tagged the cell phone and brought its location up onto a GPS map, courtesy of Galilei. He opened up another window and sent encrypted messages to the DeadSec crew in Kiev, adding the GPS tag and a list of the members Marcus had collected, asking them to help.  
A few moments passed before a message was returned, only reading _;)_. He swapped back to the live feed of Morosov and they watched as the office space went dark before gunshots rang out. Wrench gripped the back of Josh's chair as Morosov threw his phone down and covered his head in a futile attempt at protection. Despite the man's size, bullets were always bigger, and he fell to the ground in seized agony. Wrench laughed darkly and Marcus whistled as a masked DeadSec member came into view, saluting the camera before shooting it. I caught myself grinning as the feed went dark, and I asked, "How the fuck were they there so fast?"  
"I've been keeping in touch," Josh answered flatly. "They triangulated the traffic of dealers and incoming data, so I sent the GPS to confirm their idea of where he could be. They've been camping out in cars across Moscow waiting to hit him."  
Jordi back out and got on his phone, texting someone before smiling at a message and shooting finger guns at them. "Well, there's my money and now my job is done. Have fun, kids!" He was already out the door before anyone could react and I furrowed my brow, glancing at Sitara.  
"Jesus Christ, he was doing a contract," she muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"At least he's gone," Marcus sighed, falling into a chair near Wrench's previous mess. It felt unreal and almost unsatisfying knowing Morosov was gone. There was no action movie ending where he cursed DeadSec and there wasn't anyone left to try to take his place. Most likely, the gang would end up dividing into multiple, smaller groups that would take over Morosov's more profitable projects, or the sweatshops would be absorbed by local territory bosses. We couldn't free a ring of slaves or liberate the workers. We couldn't even broadcast a video without it being nothing more than dick-swinging because the only people we'd really helped directly were ourselves and Jordi. The long-term was a horrifying march into a new opioid crisis and disappearances, but it was like pulling a tooth before it absessed - the outcome was only preventative. Real life was boring like that. Unless people were already in the grips of suffering, no one cared.  
We couldn't reach out to Shanghai DeadSec and ask them to free the sweatshops we'd found - it was an ecosystem fueled by a much larger power that would take wars to solve, so the workers would just move on to their next maw. The only loose end was Seattle's saturation of Shaka-bred crime, but SeaSec was long gone, so I could only hope that, with Morosov gone, they'd get sloppy and misstep, leading to a dissolving of the gang's sect.  
Wrench's destruction of the Bratva hideout seemed almost superfluous now that we'd hit the only hideout the Shakals had set up. I wondered if Jordi had horned it into the plan to fulfill another contract on the side or if there was another ulterior motive.  
Josh reported that the Bratva numbers were dwindling to a dead-stop. With Jordi's previous encounter with DeadSec having taken out their highest boss, and our removal of their major bunker and only hope at reformation, it seemed to spell out the beginning of an end to gangs in San Francisco. Of course, there were still the other four gangs to worry about, but the 580's were hardly a threat to the overall health of the community - it called back to the origination of gangs bred from police violence and neighborhood protection and had evolved into just another gang for kids in poverty to sink into - and the Sons of Ragnarok were barely more than a skinhead crew of bikers. The Tezcas were nasty, not unlike the cartels barreling across Latin America, but their immediate influence locally seemed to stop at drugs and gambling. That left Auntie Shu, the fuckers I'd lifted five grand from who seemed far more capable and organized than their counterparts. Apparently, they were much more like the Shakals in that they operated internationally and their ranks ran far and wide leading to Auntie Shu herself, described as a sadistic leader that would stomp out weak members and raise the strong to run entire territories in her name.  
I was interrupted from ranking the gangs by Wrench, who enclosed me in a tight hug. It was insane to think that I could have been a body washing up at tourists' feet, but now I was hugging my killer, hacker boyfriend with all of my worries lying in a puddle of blood hundreds of miles away.  
Sitara spoke up, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm fucking starving. I say we celebrate with booze and all the Chinese food we can carry back." Marcus and Wrench agreed loudly, high-fiving, and Wrench held onto my shoulders with one arm, seeming worried I'd disappear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you. Leave a comment. I need to know if this is working or not. Ily


	8. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, conclusion sex

Without his mask, he was perfect. His emotions were so bare, raw from a comfort of being hidden, and now they swelled in his eyes and pulled at his lips. I kissed the birthmark above his eyebrow and trailed down to his jaw, where soft skin, untouched by the sun, was easy to pull between my teeth. I could stare at him for hours, the way he never wanted to meet my eyes and always had a distant look in his until I grabbed his chin and made him see me. Then, he'd stare at me like a far off star, his blue eyes gleaming with a want and happiness that melted my heart and made me want to give everything I could.  
Everyone had left us to get food, Sitara claiming we must be tired from the day's violent excursions. Instead of resting, Wrench had pulled me onto his lap on the overused couch and set his mask to his side, surprising me at his overtness. His eyes were hard to catch, but I knew he'd been so oddly quiet because of the stress and anger he'd been keeping in, and I tried to send soft looks at him any moment I could.  
His hands slipped up my shirt and tore it over my head gracelessly and he grabbed my tits in hard fists, pulling my upper body forward so he could lavish my nipples with his tongue. There was a spice of need and dominance in the way he held me, the flesh of my breasts reddening in his grip. I moaned softly and pushed my hand behind his hood, pulling it down to run my fingers through his dirty blond hair. It was a mixture of submission and tenderness on my end as I let him undo my jeans and bite at my overly-sensitive nipples while I whimpered and ground against the hardening flesh under my thighs.  
I pushed away to yank my jeans off and he took the moment to pull down his own, turning his face away to glare at the couch. The anger in his eyes compelled me to grab his hair and press a soft kiss to his lips when I slid back onto his lap. My other hand glided up his neck then down over his clothed chest, trying to lure him out of his mood. It was enough to get him to part his lips against mine, a soft sigh leaving him. He ran his hands along the curve of my ass before his fingertips slipped beneath my panties and toyed with the growing heat between my thighs.  
It was with a sense of ownership and command that he pulled my pussy open against his fingers, feeling around my flesh and pressing into me irregularly. I arched into him, giving myself to the idea of curing his anger with sex, and broke the kiss to trap his throat between my tits to keep him from looking away. A hand disappeared and was replaced by the hard flesh of his cock at my leg. I bit my lip and watched his blue eyes dilate.  
"I love you," I whispered, grinding against him.  
Wrench finally spoke, his unfiltered, husky voice filling me with excitement, "I love you so fucking much, Tetra."  
I smiled in accomplishment and slid myself onto him, feeling a pinch and pull from the dryness, then a flash of heat when he sunk deeper, where I was slick from his teasing. Wrench groaned and bit his lip, looking up at me as I began jerking my hips forward, sliding his cock at an angle. He held my waist and bit the space between my tits, sucking a hickey into my sternum while I focused on the feeling of him curving into me. I rode him while he buried his face against the skin of my chest, muffled moans escaping him almost hesitantly.  
I knew he was angry that I'd thrown myself into Jordi's plan like I didn't care what happened. I knew he was pissed about how no one spoke up when he wanted to try something less risky. But he'd have to see that, unlike with Wrench Jr., I wasn't a drone being controlled. I was capable of making the decision, and knew Jordi had some kind of history that made him able. He would have to understand, and I knew he would once the endorphins caught up with him.  
The bandages around my ankles snagged and I gasped, Wrench jerking back with a look of worry. I tried to shake my head to keep him from overreacting, but he ignored it and grabbed my calves. I felt unbalanced suddenly and I was on my back, Wrench's face cast with shadows and neon above me. He carefully pulled my legs behind him and hovered over me. There was something in his eyes I wanted to ask about at some point, but now wasn't time time.  
I felt him push against me again and he was inside me, the more filling and satisfying angle making my head roll back. Wrench groaned and thrust into me hard, grabbing one of my nipples between his fingers to pull and twist just painfully enough that I cried out and arched into him. His other hand moved between my breasts, over my collarbone, and touched gently at my neck.  
I bit my lip and gave him a look of approval, and his hand wrapped around my throat, his knuckles pressing the air out of my reach. A rare grin spread on his lips as he began thrusting forcefully, watching my tits bounce as I gasped and moaned. I bent my knees beneath his arms and he pounded my insides like he wanted to make me remember his cock for days. Heat was building, sharp electricity sparking along my navel and thighs, a high of esphyxiation leaving my skull tingling. I whimpered beneath his grasp when he bent himself down to suck hard at my nipple, little shocks exploding in my clit when his tongue would flick across me.  
Against my skin, I heard him murmer, "Cum for me, baby. Cum while I'm fucking you."  
I cried out, a choked and pitiful sound, and felt my orgasm explode throughout me. My mouth hung open as he rode me, fucking the orgasm longer as I heard his voice echo in my mind. He grunted, almost a whine, and I felt the warm, expanding sensation of him cumming deep inside me.  
I was still coming down from my short high when he release my throat and used his hands to keep himself above me, panting. I breathed hard and brought a hand to his cheek. His eyes were soft now, my sweet and crazy man back from the dark stress that'd been eating at him. He smiled and kissed my palm, turning his chin to nuzzle against my hand. I guided him down and kissed him gently, so far from the aggressive fucking we'd had in the garage.  
He moved out of me and stood up to grab my clothes for me, making sure to slide his mask back onto his face. It lit up and carets appeared. His voice was bright when he stretched and shouted, "Now let's get drunk and eat until our fucking arteries clog!"


End file.
